My Most Prized Possession
by kimi-hime-chan
Summary: Robin was eight when he lost his best friend, with only a small necklace to remember her by. But when Slade forces him to become the perfect apprentice, will he find her again? And more importantly, can he protect what he couldn't eight years ago? When the past comes to light, secrets are revealed, and all they have is each other. NO OC, Set after Revved Up
1. The Past

(Takes place after 'Revved up'. This is about the contents of the briefcase. I added a bit of my original backstory of Robin and Jinx, so I hope you don't hate it! )

* * *

"I used to think that way… but not anymore." Robin decided as he opened up the briefcase to show his best friends what was inside; his most prized possession.

Eagerly, all of them crowded around him to look at it, only to be disappointed.

Inside the large, bulletproof, fireproof and blast-proof briefcase was…

Another briefcase.

"DUDE!" Beastboy yelled out, obviously disappointed. "NOT COOL!" He groaned.

"Sorry Beastboy." Robin shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry." He took out the smaller case and started to open it. This briefcase, however, had more security than the last one… much more. It had a tongue scanner, fingerprint scanner, a really, really, really long password, and a, nearly impossible, 50 x 50 rubrics cube puzzle.

Cyborg twitched. _Now _that_ is overkill._

To the titans' surprise, Robin started opening it with ease.

As Robin was opening the case, his friends started to wonder what was inside it.

_What could that object be? Has friend Robin any baby pictures in there? _ Starfire thought as she blushed. _He would be an adorable b'buthca!_

_Definitely a ninja manual! _Beastboy screamed in his head. _I wonder if he'll let me borrow it for a while…_

_I bet its some kind of super-secret cyber technology that Batman gave to him before he left! _Cyborg thought excitedly. _He better not be holding out on me._

_Could it be a magical item that is under lockdown because it's too dangerous? _Raven pondered. _Maybe, maybe not. Well, we'll just wait and see._

As Robin turned towards them, he sighed. "Here it is… I'm done keeping secrets. This is my most valued possession." He slowly turned the case towards them.

Not even able to hold back on their excitement, they all rushed towards it, only to fall down comically in disappointment.

Under all that security and eccentric puzzles, was a simple red necklace. It was a small one, very obviously handmade. It was shaped similar to a crescent moon and had some very basic designs. It was held together by a simple piece of string that could have been found anywhere.

It looked like any other old necklace you could have gotten from any thrift store.

"WHAT A RIP-OFF!" Beastboy groaned. "All that excitement for nothing!"

"Beastboy!" Raven said murderously. "If he protected it under all that, then that means that it's very valuable to him." She hit him with a boulder nearby. "Don't be so inconsiderate."

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked innocently. "What makes this object to be of such value to you that you would risk your life to keep it protected?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." Cyborg added.

"It… was given by a friend." Robin said as he closed the briefcase.

"Who?" She asked again, genuinely curious.

"It doesn't matter." He sighed. "She's dead."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. It was as if someone transported them to the North Pole. Every single one of the titans knew of grief, of loss. Everyone knew what he was going through… They were all in his place at least once before.

Beastboy was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry dude."

Cyborg placed his hand on the shorter teen's shoulders in a comforting manner. " Yeah, man. We get it. You don't have to tell us anything."

"Don't force yourself, Robin." Raven added.

"Robin, we all know of loss… and we are here for you for that's what the best of friends do." Starfire smiled sympathetically.

Robin smiled despite himself. "Thanks guys. I knew I could count on you." He got on his bike. "What do you say we head home?"

When they got back to the tower, everything went on as if the whole incident hadn't happened, much to Robin's relief.

Beastboy and Cybrog went directly to their wide-screen TV and started playing "Monkey ninjas' Revenge" on maximum volume.

Raven went to her room to meditate, or at least try to. He knew that Raven was clearly annoyed by the noise coming from the living room so soon after coming back.

Starfire went to go play with Silkie, her… worm-pet? Robin sweatdropped. Honestly… he liked her and all, but even _he _had to admit it was weird!

Wanting to rest, Robin decided to go to his room to take a nap.

He didn't want to think about her… it was just too depressing. But the event today just kept reminding him of her.

What happened to her… it just wasn't fair…

__Flashback____

_Richard Grayson laughed as he ran around the open field that their ringleader decided to stop at. It was beautiful! The grass was nice and soft, and there were many trees to play by. The skies were clear, and the day just screamed play!_

"_Richard, honey!" His mother called him. "Be careful now!"_

"_I know mom!" He yelled. "I'm just gonna go to the gypsies' trailers okay?" He smiled as he ran towards the darkly decorated trailer at the far back. _

"_Okay! Tell Jhanya I said hello!" Mrs. Grayson smiled. __**They get closer everyday**_**. **_She smirked. __**Grandkids, here I come!**_

_Dick ran towards the trailer s fast as his legs could carry him. There weren't many kids in a circus, so he had a hard time finding friends his age. That was, until the ringmaster found a gypsy act who had a small daughter._

_Since then, they've both been the best of friends._

"_Jahnyamae!" Dick yelled as he finally got to her door, panting a bit. "Come on out! It's a great day to play! And it wouldn't kill you to get a tan!" He smirked at the rumbling noise of someone running around the trailer._

"_Out in a bit!" Suddenly, the trailer door opened and out came a small little girl. _

_She was nearly completely covered from head to toe in white, only revealing a pair of silver eyes and pale hands, which made Dick wonder if she was suffocating under all that cloth, even if it was just basically a traditional white gypsy dress. _

_Her perfectly pale hair was hidden under a thick, white veil. He knew the color of her hair was white because the flame jugglers accidentally burned her veil once, and she was forced to take it off before it burned her too. Actually, the only thing not white about her was the odd, crescent-shaped necklace she wore around her neck._

_She gave off a very familiar smirk._

"_Miss me already, trapeze boy?" _

"_In your dreams, gypsy girl! I just wanted to show you up in another game!" _

"_Like what? You couldn't beat me even if I had both hands tied behind my back!" She ran past him with incredible speed. "Catch me if you can acrobat!" She laughed._

"_You're on!" _

Robin sighed. She had been his best friend. She always smiled… she always laughed…

He hadn't even the slightest clue that she was being abused.

"_Oi, Trapeze boy." She said rudely as she elbowed him. After a few minutes of running and running, the young boy had finally caught up to her... or was 'tackle' a better word? She shrugged. They were lying on the grass anyway, so why not go cloud gazing?_

"_Yeah?" He replied, unaffected by her rudeness._

"_Are my eyes changing color yet?" She turned towards him._

_He turned his head to meet her gaze. True enough, the corners of her eyes had started changing into a more... pinkish color? _

"_Yeah… a little bit." He raised his eyebrows. "What kind of freak are you?" He asked playfully._

"_One who could kick your ass!" She laughed. Then she suddenly turned solemn. Dick frowned. It was rare to see her like that. She always had a smart remark to say or had some sarcastic thoughts in her system. She never looked like this. And it bothered him to no end._

"_Okay, spill." He sat up. "What's wrong?"_

"…_. Nothing." She said after a long pause. She didn't want to tell him… Not yet. _

"_Seriously, Jhanya, what's up-"_

"_Dick…" Okay,__** Now**__, Dick was getting scared. She never called him that! She always said 'Trapeze boy' or 'Acrobat wannabe'. She never called him by his real name._

_Taking advantage of his stunned expression, she sat up, took off her necklace and placed it on his open palm._

"_Don't forget me okay?" She gave a sad smile… or at least he thought she did. He couldn't see her facial expressions through that veil of hers!_

_A little uncomfortable, he shrugged. "How can I forget my best friend?" He smiled. "And apparently, since this 'give your best friend an oddly valuable item' day…" He took off the wristwatch on his left wrist and handed it to her._

"_Here." He said as he flipped the back of his watch to show her the bottom. There, written with a red marker in a very clumsy manner, were the words 'Dickkie Rulez!' _

"_It was the first prize I won at a carnival." He shrugged. "Take good care of it 'kay?"_

_Jhanya laughed. "Figures this is the best you can think of to write on a cheap watch!" _

"_Hey, don't laugh!" He growled. That thing was hard to win! Those whack-a-weasels were very fast._

_She chuckled. "I'll treasure it." _

_A small, comfortable pause surrounded the two as they continued to stare at the sky, occasionally naming out the names of random animals they thought resembled the clouds._

"_JAHNYAMAE!" A very familiar female voice yelled. "Come here this instant! We're going to leave the circus in a while!" _

_Dick's stomach dropped. __**Leave? What did she mean leave?**_

"_Coming mother!" She yelled back as she tried to get up, only to have Dick pull her arm back down._

"_You're leaving the circus? Is that what this..." He held up her necklace. "Is about?" He frowned stubbornly. "I don't want you to leave."_

_Jhanya sighed sadly as she sat back down. "Me neither… I don't want to leave my best friend." _

"_Then don't go." He smiled triumphantly. There! Problem solved._

"_But I have to go." This time, when she got up, she pulled Dick up with her._

"_One last circus handshake?" Dick could hear the smirk in her voice. He smiled._

"_Sure."_

_They shook hands like normal people... then, suddenly, Dick and Jhanya both did a perfect double backflip, followed by a triple front flip and mirroring cartwheels. Then, they both did another front flip, this time landing exactly behind the other. They clapped feet, and then turned around to shake hands again._

_Jhanya couldn't take it anymore and hugged him._

"_We'll meet again right?" She asked hopefully._

_He gave her a toothy smile._

"_Of course!"_

_She held out her pinky finger to him._

"_Promise?"_

_He entwined his pinky finger with hers and smiled. _

"_Pinky Promise."_

And that was the last time he saw her.

It turns out, her mother was running from the circus because someone had proof that she was abusing her child, hence the excessive clothes that ensured that no bruise would be shown. Panicking, she grabbed her daughter and ran away from the circus.

Only to get attacked by arsonists who wanted cash.

Their trailer was burned to the ground, leaving all traces of human life gone.

Jhanya was only eight years old when she died.

Robin tasted something salty, only now realizing that he had been crying.

It was his mother that had told him the news of Jhanya's death. She held him, tears brimming in her eyes, and told him that they couldn't find her body, since the trailer was burned until nearly nothing was left. The only thing that proved that it was a trailer was the half-burned plate number that matched Jhanya's.

It had taken his parents quite a while to get him to calm down.

He sighed. What's done is done. He couldn't go back to fix what happened.

No matter how much he wanted to.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, and decided that he would have some much-needed rest.

He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

**Somewhere far, far away…**

Jinx glared hard at the intruder in her room. Hadn't he ever heard of knocking? What kind of superhero was he? She groaned as he started picking up her stuff randomly. _Apparently, the kind that doesn't respect other people's personal space!_

"Oi~ Jinxie~" Said Speed demon whined as he turned to look at her. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He smiled a toothy grin, which only served to make her even angrier.

"Get out of my room Kid Flash!" She yelled. It was bad enough that she had to deal with five incompetent, unappreciative idiots. She couldn't deal with an arrogant pinhead either!

"Aww… come on… don't be like that." He was suddenly beside her. "I got you a present…" He held up another red rose for her to take.

She grabbed it only for her to make it wither in front of his very eyes.

Unfazed, he shook his head as he 'tsked' her. "Now, now, Jinxie, you know that isn't polite." Jinx's eyes flashed pink.

"Do you know what else isn't polite? BREAKING INSIDE A GIRL'S ROOM!" She screamed.

Ignoring her, he continued to investigate her room.

He looked through her sketchpad, her clothes, and other random objects that he thought were interesting, moving too fast for her to catch him.

But everything changed when he stumbled across a small, platinum box.

"Jinxie! You shouldn't steal from the jewelry store… You can just ask me to—"

"Put that down." She growled. He froze. In the weeks that he has known her, she has never sounded so murderous.

"I said, PUT. THAT. **DOWN**!"

She blasted him so hard that the wall he landed on became a large crater. He hadn't even had time to react, and to a speedster, that was nearly impossible, before she already had her hand around his neck, chocking him… holding him in place.

"You can call me a liar, villain, or whatever other bullshit you can think of!" She yelled. "But do **NOT **accuse me of stealing that." Her eyes glowed a murderous pink. "Ever."

She released her grip on his neck.

"Got that?" She glowered as Kid Flash gulped in some much needed air.

"Crystal clear." He managed to cough out between his pants.

Satisfied, she grabbed the box from his hands and placed it underneath her mattress.

"One thing, before I leave."

"What is it?" She demanded.

"What is in that thing?" She turned around to give him a dead stare before answering honestly.

"My most prized possession."

Kid Flash nodded politely before turning around.

"Well! See you tomorrow!" He threw her a smirk before running back to Keystone city.

Jinx sighed. It's been a while since she looked inside the box.

She took out the box and applied her magic on it. The platinum responded accordingly as it began to peel away slowly, revealing a slightly burnt, cheap wristwatch.

She turned it around to look at the clumsy red handwriting on the back.

She smiled sadly.

_Dick…_

* * *

__Whew! xD Hadn't written anything in a while. Im hoping that this could be my redemption so to speak. xD Tell me what you think and what you think should happen! I own nothing but my laptop and a really weird sense of imagination. :)


	2. Break and Upgrade!

Okay, i really hope that you guys like this! xD Just to be clear, Robin and Starfire will be together and i ship Flinx! :3

Same as the other, i own nothing and that gypsy part was from the back of my brain~

* * *

Jinx sighed softly as she held the wristwatch. To most people, it was useless and invaluable… but to her, it was irreplaceable. Even if the watch itself is broken (it completely stopped moving!). The plastic parts were slightly melted and charred, and some of the numbers weren't glued to their places anymore and moved around as she cradled it. She was certain even the Salvation Army wouldn't take it.

But Dick gave it to her, and that made it valuable.

She frowned sadly at the thought of her deceased friend. It had been months since they had been separated before _it_ happened. She growled at the thought. She saw on the news that the Flying Graysons were attacked by a group of rival circus folk. Their trapeze was tampered with, and all three members of the family were killed in that incident.

Including Dick.

At that time, she wanted to _murder_ the people who did that to the Graysons... She still does. And with her newly developed powers, she could have! If only Batman hadn't got to them before she did and sent them to jail.

Until now, she still couldn't forgive that stupid flying rodent! And her hatred of him transcended unto his stupid little bird-brained sidekick.

Freaking Robin!

What she would give to give him a piece of her mind for sending her to jail so many freaking times!

Oh, and Kid Flash too!

_Stupid, arrogant, funny, sweet, handsome… _Jinx shook her head. _Bad thoughts Jhanya, bad thoughts! _She sighed. Okay, she could admit, he was cute, sweet, and maybe she did like him a bit…

A very small _tiny_ little bit!

But she did like him.

She _had_ thought about turning good many times, even before he came to her and threw it at her face. But she would always remember that her powers wouldn't allow her to help people, since it was dark gypsy magic… as her mother frequently reminded her.

She winced slightly as she thought about the woman who made her life a living hell eight years ago.

Her mother had been a very superstitious gypsy who believed that the reason why she had such a hard life was because she had such an incompetent daughter. And she felt that this was confirmed when she found out her daughter's gypsy magic was of bad luck.

She also believed that the bad luck could be beaten out of her.

She flinched as she remembered the terrible beatings. Her mother's gypsy power was extreme strength, and she didn't hesitate to show her daughter how powerful she could get… even before her daughter's powers developed.

Apparently, her unborn daughter was the reason of her husband's death.

Jinx… Jhanya, rather, plopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

Her mother had decided to leave the circus for two reasons… one was because she believed that someone was going to report her to the police and send her to jail… and the other…

Was because Jhanya's powers were starting to fully mature.

She sighed as she thought about it. The cycle of a gypsy's powers was fairly simple.

All gypsies were born completely white. They would have very little magic power, but they still had it... They just couldn't use it until much later. Once the gypsy turns five, you could tell what their powers were going to become by putting their hands on a crystal ball. The color the ball would turn into would be the color her eyes and hair would turn into over time, and would determine what powers she would possess. By eight, their powers would start to fully develop and would become usable.

Her mother's color had been brown… very typical for a gypsy, as most gypsies only possessed super-strength.

Hers had been pink, the rarest of all colors… the color of bad luck.

Hence the beatings.

She frowned slightly as she lifted up her right sleeve to reveal a large, ugly, cut-like burn that started from her elbow then ran down diagonally until it reached the middle of her arm, which she would normally keep hidden. It had faded significantly since the incident, but it still looked terrible.

She clutched the watch tighter. She would _never_ forget that night.

A loud knock on the door interrupted her musings.

"YO! JINX! We gotta talk to you!" Gizmo yelled from the other side of the door. "Stop messin' with your hair and come out!"

Jinx growled.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she carefully placed the watch back into the specially made platinum box and quickly hid it, before coming out to talk with her team mates.

As she walked in the room, she could instantly tell that this was important. For one, Mammoth wasn't eating anything. Two, Billy Numerous only made one clone. Three, Seemore wasn't staring at her with hearts in his eyes-eye. And four, all of them were looking at her as if she had done something wrong.

After a considerable pause, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot expectantly. "What is it?"

"Well… er you see…" Billy mumbled in a terrified manner.

"Blurt it out already, Pea-brain!" Gizmo yelled as he punched his arm. "We gotta get it done!"

"Well why don't you do it then? I don't wanna get my butt hexed into the next century!" The other Billy shoved Gizmo back.

"You do it!"

"No, _you_ do it!"

A vein popping out on her forehead, she growled murderously. "Will one of you _idiots_ just tell me already? Maybe in this century?"

"We want you out." Seemore blurted out after a small pause. Jinx froze. _WHAT?_

"Well, its not ain't personal, but we'all think 'that you're the reason why we don' ever win against those titans." Billy said finally as Mammoth and Kydd Wykkid nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Ever since you've been goin' out with that crud-munching titan, we've been losing more than usual!" Gizmo yelled.

_THEY want ME out? Their LEADER? The ONLY competent member of this ENTIRE TEAM?_ She growled as her eyes glowed a very dangerous pink. All the boys froze in fear.

The whole room turned 15 degrees colder.

"Fine…" Jinx said in a calm, controlled manner, which only scared the boys even more.

"You want me out? Okay, I'll leave." She turned around and headed to her room. "But know this… when I get to the top, the HIVE Five will be the first thing that I will destroy." She sent them all a creepy smirk that terrified them all to the bone, before she headed to her room to pack up all her stuff.

In that instant, they knew that she was serious.

And a serious Jinx was not a very nice Jinx.

"D-do y-you thi-ink that s-she's actually goin' ta... 'ta do it?" Billy shrunk back in fear.

None of the boys had enough courage to answer him.

**A Few Weeks later, at Titan's Tower.**

Robin sighed. After the HIVE five split, (Now they're _actually_ only five now, as Kid Flash happily points out) the titans got good news and bad news.

The good news is that the HIVE five itself had become so dysfunctional that even the local police could subdue them, superpowers be damned. And that meant that the titans could breathe a little bit easier.

But the bad news was that Jinx became so much harder to catch.

Robin growled silently. She had always been hard to catch, but since she went solo, it became nearly impossible. Her skills had nearly doubled. He wasn't sure if she has always known how to hack into supercomputers, create stink bombs, and speak fluent Russian, or if she just picked up those skills after she broke up with her team, but it damn well made her nearly as illusive as Red X or Slade.

Why couldn't she have just stayed with her team?

He laid his head on his table, frustrated.

"Friend Robin, it is the time of the lunch!" Starfire yelled cheerily as she entered his room, unfazed by how messy it had become the past few days. She knew that her precious friend was trying to find a way to catch Jinx. "Maybe it will be good for you to have some time of rest?" She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. Not even giving him a chance to answer, she yelled.

"Let us partake in the eating of food!" She dragged him towards the dining area where all the titans were already eating. Robin smiled and sat down. _Maybe a little break wouldn't kill me…_

His thoughts were interrupted by an alarm.

"AWW COME ON!" Beastboy and Cyborg yelled in unison. "Don't those bad guys ever take a break?" Beastboy whined.

Ignoring him, Robin grabbed a slice of bread and yelled, "TITANS GO!"

* * *

Well, i'll update next week... since im trying to update this every week. :) Anyway... Read and Review please? :D


	3. BoomBoomBoom

Just as I said, I'm going to update this weekly, preferably every Friday and Saturday :D Anyway, I know that this isn't exactly the typical 'love-y and cute' Jinx and Kid Flash or a drama-filled Robin and Starfire fic... this is going to be more of the complications of life and all that shizz, so i dont expect many people to love it. Anyway, special thanks to...

Bloodyravenheart13

and especially to

Browniesarethebest ! :D This one if for you! :3

* * *

Jinx smirked as she cradled the precious experimental ray-gun that she just took from Doctor Whats-his-name's lab. Kid Flash was currently back in Keystone city, thank God. Apparently, villains thought that his being away just allowed them to do whatever they wished, so Kid had to stay there for a while to ensure maximum safety of the people. She laughed to herself. _Thank you, Villains of Keystone city._

She sighed as she stared the the weapon again. Sure, she didn't usually steal weapons since... well... she WAS a weapon. But this one was actually for a client of hers who paid her good cash for this... tiny thing. _But still..._ she mused. I_t's__ pretty cool... and it wouldn't hurt to have some extra protection when the titans-_

_BOOM_

Jinx turned around to protect herself from the debris and dust that resulted from the blast.

"Freeze Jinx! Return Dr. Green's Molecular Accelerator Ray-gun or prepare to be taken down" Robin yelled with authority. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Why was he such a killjoy? _He really needs to get laid..._

She turned to them with a cruel sneer on her face.

"Oh, of course I would do that because you asked me to!" She replied sarcastically. "After that I suppose you'd want to have tea and discuss about the weather?"

"That would be lovely! Can we have the party of the boiled leaves?" The redhead, Starfire-she remembered, smiled and clapped her hands like an innocent little child. Jinx raised her eyebrows. Was this girl for real?

"Uhhh.. Star, she was being sarcastic..." Cyborg whispered harshly.

"OHH! You fiend!" Starfire waved her hand around in a panicked manner. "You have tricked us with a false sense of reconciliation!" This time, Jinx didn't fight it and facepalmed herself. What the heck is wrong with this chick? Is she _that_ simple-minded?

_Are all female aliens like this freak? _

"Look, i've got places to go and people to see, so lets just skip the part where I kick your butts and destroy this..." She gestured around the dimm laboratory, "Nice research place...?"

"Not if we take you down first!" Beastboy yelled out. All at once, Starfire's eyes glowed green as she prepared her energy balls, Cyborg's arm turned into a canon, Beastboy morphed into an ox, Raven's eyes started glowing white,(seriously, what was up with that?) and the oh-so predictable Robin took out his boe staff. She smirked at them. _Oh this is going to be fun. They have no idea what I have up my sleeves. _

At the exact same moment, all five titans rushed towards the solo villainess.

Cyborg launched his arm canon at her, but Jinx quickly evaded it before it got any close to her. She got close to him before she shot a hex that sent him crashing towards Beastboy, who also got hurt in the process, and knocked the cyberteen out cold. Seeing a chance, Raven tried to attack the thief by forming her dark magic to turn into a rope and grab her.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinth-" Raven's chants were interrupted by that very same thief who jumped up to her level and hexed her, successfully sending her crashing towards the experimental anti-voice chambers which Jinx quickly locked.

"Have fun in there!" Jinx gave the irritated, and seemingly helpless, titan a wink before she quickly faced the rest of her opponents._ Two__ down, three more to go._

Starfire launched multiple energy shots, which Jinx quickly evaded by doing several perfect backflips that would make a gymnast jealous. Beastboy tried to ram into her, but she used his horns as leverage to jump up high, and managed to hex Starfire unto the nearest wall from where she was floating. She smirked as she heard the red-head crash down to the ground, with bits and pieces of the (now cratered) wall falling with her.

"STAR!" Robin yelled, even angrier than before. _NOBODY hurts Starfire._ He growled. _NOBODY._

Robin swung his boe staff on her, which missed... repeatedly. Robin snarled in frustration. She was way to fluid in her dodges for him to hit her well. _STOP MOVING YOU SLIPPERY WITCH!_ "BEASTBOY! Come up from behind and i'll take front!" Robin barked out. Beastboy only nodded, or as much as an ox can nod, before changing into an elephant and charging towards Jinx's back. Knowing this, Jinx high-jumped backwards so high that she landed on top of said elephant, which then resulted in Beastboy ramming into the wall (Robin just barely missed the attack).

Jinx let out a sly smile as she jumped off the fainted titan. _And then there was one._

* * *

Robin readied his boe staff, more than prepared to fight.

Jinx sent him a condescending look before she got into a more serious fighting position.

"Wanna dance, bird-brain?"

"Lets."

After that, no words were needed.

This fight, like all the fights they had these past few weeks, consisted of the both of them only. Punches, kicks, hexes, disks, and everything else they could throw at each other were all over the place, barely visible to the average observer. They were both extraordinary in fighting, and it was as if neither of them could lose to the other.

It was as if they were both from another world.

"Ready to give up yet, tweety-bird?" Jinx blocked another strike, before returning a hex-filled punch.

"In your dreams, Jinx!" Robin evaded that hit, and threw a kick aimed at her stomach, which she avoided. Jinx aimed a hex at Robin's cheek then-

_BOO__M_

A massive explosion interrupted the two teens.

Robin peered through the debris, as to try to see through the dust cloud that formed. Suddenly, a large metal orange-and-black ring clasped around Robin, and immediately shocked him upon contact. Robin widened his eyes. _I know this symbol..._

"My, my Jinx. You certainly are more competent than I remember."

Ignoring the searing pain of the metal band, he turned towards the direction of the voice, knowing full well who it is.

"Slade."

* * *

Slade Wilson walked forward from the cloud of dust to meet his employee and his weapon. He had heard of her extraordinary growth as a villain after she separated from the pathetic excuse for a team, but he hadn't expected that she would be this good. Silently surveying the scene, he noted that all four titans except for Robin were either incapacitated or unconscious; a feat that villains much older than her couldn't accomplish.

"What are you doing here Slade?" She stepped backward unconsciously out of respect. Slade was a big deal for all villains, and everyone who was against the law respected and feared the man for practically being the evil counterpart of Batman.

She couldn't _not_ respect him.

"Now, now, Jinx. Is that any way to treat your employer?" He purred out condescendingly. Jinx's eyes widened. _Slade's my employer? __FINALLY! SOMEONE realizes my potential! _She squealed internally._Brotherhood of evil, here I come!_

"Here." She tossed the ray gun to him. "Here's the ultimate weapon you wanted." Slade bounced the gun on his palm, before shooting it at the wall. In a matter of milliseconds, the wall itself blew up into tiny pieces, leaving nothing in its wake. Robin growled from where he lay. _Who knows what kinds of evil Slade could do with that! I should stop him-_

"A cute trinket, but not what I had in mind." Slade dropped the weapon unto the floor, then promptly smashed it with his foot. Jinx winced. Robin started to sigh in relief, but then stopped himself. _If _thats_ not the real weapon... then what-?_

"Very good, taking out the titans and being able to handle Robin on your own, Jinx. Im very impressed." Slade said in a suspiciously condescending manner. Nevertheless, Jinx smiled happily at him. "Thank you very much, sir!"

Slade nodded, before taking out a button and pressing it. Immediately, Robin screamed in pain. It was as if his whole body was electrocuted underwater. After a while of the excruciating pain, Robin, blessedly, fell unconscious.

"This, is the ultimate weapon." The man smirked behind his mark as Robin passed out. His perfect apprentice will surely be the best weapon ever created. At the corner of his eye, he watched as Jinx looked impassively at the electrocuted form. He recalled the fight that he observed from the shadows, when his presence undiscovered to all of the people in the room. She had good form, good fighting skills, and had a very large amount of respect and fear of him.

_Ahh, yes. Perhaps her as well..._

* * *

Hello! :D And thanks for reading. :) I plan to update tomorrow as well, so dont worry about this tiny cliffie. :)

Try to guess who figures it out first? ;)


	4. Apprentice x 2

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :D I'm just so happy that people are actually reading this thing. xD Once again, special thanks to the people who make me want to continue this story until the end of the last chapter. :3

Bloodyravenheart13 :: Thank you for your kind words! TT^TT This is dedicated to you!

Browniesarethebest :: Nice guess! :D But to know who found out first, you have to keep reading it ;)

P.s. For Jinx's new outfit, think of a mix of Robin's apprentice uniform and Hatsune Miku's trademark outfit. :3

* * *

Robin woke up on a bed.

A hard and unfamiliar one, but a bed nonetheless. He squinted his eyes. In fact, the whole room looked unfamiliar to him. It was small, plain, and reasonably clean, but he didn't recognize it even the slightest bit. It looked nothing like his room back at Titan's tower.

_What the hell happened?_

He sat up groggily and tried to recall the last thing he remembered. _There was a robbery at Dr. Green's... I fought Jinx... and then... SLADE!_

He jumped out of bed, now completely awake. _Where is this? Where did Slade take me? _He growled as he noticed the sudden change of his clothes... the very same clothes that he wore when he was Slade's apprentice. He downright snarled as he felt the metal collar around his neck, (a collar that he was sure would cause him pain if-ever he decided to escape or disobey.) similar to the collar of some caged dog who was about to be 'put down'. The only thing that he was glad about his costume was that Slade decided to keep his mask on. _One silver lining to this nightmare. _

Robin scanned the room for a door, but it appeared as though there wasn't one. Either he was dumped from the ceiling,(Which he doubted since there weren't any signs of an opening from above) or that the door itself camouflaged so well into the white walls that it seemed as though it didn't exist. _Great. How am I getting out?_

Suddenly, the wall from behind him opened up.

Readying his stance, he stared at the intruder who came to greet him.

"Hello Sleeping Birdie. Miss me?"

He narrowed his eyes at Jinx, who seemed to have undergone a total make-over.

Her hair was no longer up and in it's usual horned shape, but was left down, curled, and ended at a few inches under her shoulder blade. She wore a, seemingly metal, orange headband with a black rose pattern on it.

Her clothes didnt have any purple on it... as it all was replaced by orange. Her sleeveless shirt was one half orange and one half black, all the while covered in armor,(much like his was right now) but still wearable, starting from a white metallic turtle-neck and ending down at her upper thigh, where a poofy, black, miniskirt started to flow out(also lined in orange). She then covered the rest of her legs with orange-lined black thigh-highs. She still wore her platformed boots, even though these were now pure black. She completed this look by adding unattached metallic orange and black sleeves just under her shoulders.

Even he had to admit that she was hot.

"New outfit, Jinx? I gotta say, it's long overdue." She gave him an irritated frown before giving him a cheshire smile.

"New outfit for a new beginning, Robin... Now that Slade's my master." Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Slade? Really?"

"Yep." She crossed her arms arrogantly. "It's nice to have someone realize my potential." She gave him a grave stare. "You're a fool to want to turn away this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Do you have any idea how jealous all the villains were of you when we heard that THE _Slade _chose _you_ of all people to continue his legacy?" She snorted. "He even wanted to teach you to become evil; even though there are hundreds of thousands of HIVE students who would automatically respond to his every beck-and call."

"I'm not evil." Robin growled out. "And I never will be." He stepped forward menacingly. "Now let me out of here!"

Jinx gave an exasperated sigh, (much like how mothers would sigh condescendingly after their stubborn children just wouldn't listen to them) and opened the door. "Here. Master Slade asked me to fetch you anyway." She stepped aside and allowed Robin to walk outside, closing the door after him.

Almost immediately, Robin broke into a sprint and ran towards where he thought was the exit. Jinx smiled evilly.

_Boy, you're in for a surprise. _

* * *

Robin panted as he ran through the same door _thrice._ He groaned. Was _this_ why he was let go so easily?

The entire mansion, it seemed, was a maze. All the doors looked exactly the same. All the walls looked exactly the same. The carpets were all the same. He wasn't even sure if there _was_ a way out!

"Tired yet?" Jinx asked as she put down her book to look at him. She had been leaning on the very same wall for _hour__s_ now and it didn't seem like she had even moved a muscle from where she was. (she was the only reason why he knew that he had gone through here three times) He gave her an irritated glare.

"Where the hell is the exit?" He demanded. She raised her eyebrow at him. "How the hell should I know? We're here because Master wants us to be here. So suck it up." He glared at her again, this time at the choice of her words.

"Slade is _not_ my master, and he never will be." _But it seems like im not getting anywhere from running like_ this.

As if she could read his mind, she replied. "Yeah... you're not getting anywhere with this." She turned her attention back to her book. "You can run around as much as you want... I really don't care. Just don't get me involved. Master would be disappointed."

He snarled. "Slade is a criminal! He doesn't deserve my respect!"

"How rude of you Robin, after all I have done for you... You still don't appreciate my kindness." Robin's head snapped towards the sound of the voice. _Speak of the devil._

"Hello, Master."

"YOU!"

"Yes, me. Robin, I am disappointed in you. You should have just given up the second time you passed by this corridor." He turned to Jinx. "Jinx, why didn't you stop him?"

"Master, even if I did try to stop him, it would only motivate him further." She replied, eyes not straying even the least bit from her book. Slade nodded.

"Yes, you're quite right about that."

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Robin took a fighting stance. "Slade! Where is the exit?" Slade raised his eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to pick a fight with _me_?"

Robin answered by punching him by attempting to punch him in the gut. Slade quickly caught his fist and then twisted it. Robin countered by trying a backwards round-house kick, which Slade blocked. This dance went on for a while, before Slade started to get annoyed and started _fighting_ back.

Robin tried his best; he really did. But the strikes Slade dealt where hard to block even to someone like Batman... how much more so him?

"You're improving, Robin. But not enough." Slade sighed mockingly as he managed to punch Robin in the side of his face, giving him a cut and possibly a black eye. "You really shouldn't have picked a fight with me."

"Oh yeah, Slade?" Robin snarled as he spat out blood. "How else am I going to get outta here?"

"Thats easy. You don't." He gave Robin a mocking smile. "Not unless I want you to."

"Go to hell." Robin aimed for Slade's sides again, only to get punched in the guts... this time breaking his already hurting ribs. He screamed in pain.

"Now, I think we've had our fun..." Slade took out a red button and pressed it, instantly activating the electric shock on Robin's collar. Robin dropped down to his knees and writhed in pain.

After a few moments, Robin passed out.

Slade turned to Jinx. "Take him to the dungeon area and hang him there. He has revoked his rights to sleep on a bed. Make sure that his entire body is cleaned and sterilized... but don't provide any more comfort than that. We have to make him suffer a bit to let my intentions come across." Jinx only bowed politely and then proceeded to carry the problematic teen towards said room. Slade sighed. _If only my ideal apprentice was as obedient as her. _He smirked. _But soon he will be. _

* * *

Jinx sighed as she carried the unconscious body towards the depressing room. She didn't understand why Slade himself was so interested in this stinking piece of dead weight. What made him so popular amongst the villains?

_What was so special about Robin anyway?_ She snorted. _I'm just about as good as him when it comes to fighting! Why is it always HIM? _

Carefully, she opened the door to reveal a very dark room.

As its name suggested, the room looked like a dungeon area. Every torture device known (and some unknown) to man was here, in this room. Everything was completely dark, except for the searing light that only highlighted the middle of the room... the place where the chains were hanging.

The place where she will hang Robin from.

She carefully chained his wrists and ankles to the chains. The chains were long enough that he could sit properly, but short enough that he was forced to keep his arms up at all times. She could imagine that it would be a rather painful experience when he woke up. _This is why I don't disobey my Master. _

Sighing again, she went to get the medicine kit from the edge of the room.

Taking the alcohol, she started to tab it all over his neck and cheeks, sterilizing him, as she was ordered to do. She didn't bother with being gentle, as he wouldn't be able to feel it anyway. After the alcohol, she added betadine to all his woulds (She had check his arms and torso as well) and bandaged his wounds. As she finished, she wondered whether or not she should check the cuts on his eye.

_Well... Master DID say to bandage his WHOLE body._

More eagerly than she would ever admit, she took off his mask, only for her to drop it from shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes began to water.

"Dick?"

* * *

I hope I'm not going too fast for you people! xD I just wanted the revealing to get on sooner :D

Yes, Jinx knows now. But will she tell Robin anything? And what shall she do next?

See you next week! ;D


	5. Past Present Future

Okay, i'm updating a day earlier 'cause i had some spare time. xD That and i had to take a break from studying. D: Wish me luck during the entrance exams! (Hopefully i'll get into the course i want :3)

Oh yeah... special thanks to all those who reviewed! :3

HolySnappzors - Thank you for your input! x3 i'll be sure to put that in mind.

Dancing Eyes - They're sooo gonna have a heart-to-heart!

Browniesarethebest - Thanks! xD You'll find out soon enough...

jordylilly777 - This is for you! :D :D i hope you like the new chapter!

Bloodyravenheart13 - Here's when you find out what happens next! :D

You people make this fanfic worth continuing :3

* * *

Jinx ran.

No… she didn't just run. She sprinted; going at speeds most people thought were impossible for any human. She kept going and going, with only one thought in her mind.

Was it really Dick?

__Flashback__

_Jinx trembled as she fell to her knees. Was this even real? She stared at him, trying to deny it, trying to deny the truth in front of her._

_But she couldn't._

_She could easily recognize that face... It was her Dick, her friend. Sure, he looked older and more stressed out, but she could easily recognize him from a mile away._

_Isn't he supposed to be dead?_

_Hands shaking, she carefully placed his mask back on his face before darting out of the room._

_How...?_

__End of Flashback__

Tears threatening to fall, she took a sharp right and ran straight into her room, panting when she got there.

_It couldn't be… he's dead… _

She leaned on her door only for her legs to betray her, causing her to fall directly unto the floor. Seemingly unaffected by the fall, she hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry.

She couldn't believe it! Her best friend was dead… that couldn't _really_ be him! A bunch of circus freaks killed him and his family! He was gone… wasn't he?

_Dick?_

She clutched her knees tighter, feeling that pain she thought she had been done with a long time ago.

When she heard that her only friend, and probably the only person who ever cared for her, was dead, she went on a rampage, trying to force everyone else in the world to feel what she was feeling. She hurt people, destroyed buildings, and stole anything that was of value.

She became a villain.

It suited her perfectly. Her mother finally got her wish of showing the world that her daughter was useless and a disgrace to all humankind. She finally proved her mother right. Jinx chuckled out a masochistic laugh. _Mother was right… look at what I've become…_

The HIVE mistress was the one who decided to take her in. She saw her 'potentials' and told her that she would provide 'education' and 'acceptance' to her… if she became a student of the HIVE academy and become one of her many pawns.

She only accepted because she knew that nobody else ever would accept her.

Nobody... except Dick...

Jinx forced herself to stop crying, trying in vain to think clearly.

_If Dick is alive…_She winced slightly,_ As Robin… where did he get all that training to fight?_

She looked up at her room's white ceiling and started to think, even as some tears managed to seep through her eyes.

_The Dick I knew was very strong and flexible… he could have easily breezed through any sort of training… But he must have gotten it from someone who could fight as good as Slade. Someone smart and…_ Jinx thought back to her encounters with Dick's 'playthings' _Rich. Definitely rich. I mean, who else could have afforded all his technology? I'm sure neither Robin nor Dick would allow himself to use stolen equipment._

She sighed.

Then realization hit her.

Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she ran over to her laptop (Yes, she stole a laptop, so what?) to confirm her hunch.

_What if… Batman adopted him? I mean, why else would there suddenly be a Robin in the picture? I've always wondered what connected the two of them together… Could this be it?_

She opened it up and started hacking into the government network system.

_If the news showed it differently, then they probably hid the whole adoption from the world to keep him safe. _She started breaking through the adoption agency's, admittedly easy, firewall. _But… Batman is _probably_ a goody-two-shoes like the rest of the Superhero community, and legally adopted Dick in secret…_

The files unlocked and she smirked. _Thank you Gizmo._

She typed in 'Richard B. Grayson' only to come up blank. She groaned. She should have known that Batman wouldn't use Dick's real name.

She punched in all possible variables for his name… Dick, Richie… even Chard. Nothing!

But she wasn't about to give up.

Sighing, she typed in the last name she could think of… Richard Grayson Jr. (His dad wasn't named Richard, but people used to always call him Junior since he and his dad looked really similar.)

The instant she pressed enter, her whole life was turned upside down.

She gaped at the file; not really believing it was real.

Richard Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne.

She eyes widened to the size of saucers. She exited the network (careful not to leave footprints), and searched for Bruce Wayne's bio.

It fit perfectly! Bruce Wayne was rich, was known to have a black belt in almost every martial art known to man, and have a degree in criminology, psychology, engineering, and many more she didn't bother to read.

Bruce Wayne was Batman.

* * *

Alfred frowned as he stared at the computer file that just popped up on their screen.

He had just been cleaning the room when the file randomly showed itself. Eyebrow raised, he moved to click on it only for it to flash the very words that scared him to the bone.

'**File: Richard Grayson Jr. Adoption Papers hacked.**'

Dropping the feather duster, he screamed.

"Master Bruce!"

* * *

Jinx rubbed her chin as she pieced everything together.

_Bruce Wayne must have tried to protect him by leaking to the press that he was dead. _Her eyes watered. _He was protecting him the whole time._

She looked at her computer again only for her to get the biggest scare of her life.

Batman found her.

To be more specific, his computer bugs did.

_He must have rigged the adoption papers! _

Cursing herself inwardly, she did the only thing she could think of...

Hex her laptop into oblivion.

* * *

"Who could have found out?" Bruce yelled to no one in particular as he pounded his fists on his supercomputer. Alfred shook his head.

"I really don't know, sir."

Bruce growled. They were so close to pinpointing the position of the hacker when the signal was suddenly destroyed.

Somewhere, somehow... Someone knows his secret.

And he is going to find out who the hell it is.

* * *

Robin woke up in pain.

Searing, mind-numbing, hateful pain.

He groaned as he moved the chains on his arms. _Great._ He sighed. _I'm not getting outta here anytime soon._

Sure, he was thankful that he could sit down at all, but it still hurt like hell.

"Having fun, Robin?" Robin groaned at the sound of the the voice of his unwanted visitor.

"Slade." Robin turned his head to glare at the villain. "Let me go."

The older man only tsk-ed him as he shook his head.

"Now, now, apprentice. If i do that, then you wouldn't learn your lesson." He walked towards his captive and looked over his wounds, which were all perfectly cleaned.

"Jinx did a perfectly good job at fixing you, wouldn't you say?" The young man said nothing. Slade sighed. "You could learn a great deal from her. She's very obedient and hardworking. Not the ideal weapon, but she comes close to being one." He leaned in to whisper in Robin's ear. "But you're the perfect person to lead my legacy. You should show me some gratitude that i recognized what you could become... with a little guidance."

Robin growled and tried to punch him, only for the chains to hold him back. Slade sighed again.

"I had hoped that you would learn your lesson, but I guess that i'd have to extend your punishment." Slade turned around.

"Wait! Where are you going? Come back here!" Robin yelled as he pulled at the chains, trying, and failing, to get free and kick the life out of his nemesis. "Let me go!"

"Unfortunately, I have better things to do than watch you try to get free from those chains." Slade glanced back at Robin with an evil smirk. "I'll send in Jinx to feed you." After that, Slade walked away, leaving Robin alone to his own devices.

Robin looked around and, seeing no way out, he growled.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Jinx sighed as she disposed the remnants of her laptop. _Whew... i managed to break it in time... even though that was a sweet laptop..._

A knock on her door interrupted her train on thought.

Immediately, she opened the door and bowed.

"What can I do for you master?"

Slade smiled and patted her head.

"I have a mission for you."

* * *

Nope, Robin still doesn't know yet. But he will in the next chapter! :3 (Or will he?) Mwahahahaha!

Tell me what you think! :D Should he or should he not know in the next chapter? :) And what will happen with our favorite bat? Should the titans be shown in the next chapter?

Read it and Review!


	6. BatmanSladeJhanya

Updates are a lot sooner now 'cause im at the airport and I still had an hour before my next flight. xD

I know I don't have the most readers, but the reader i DO have make this whole thing worthwhile. :D

Special thanks to::

Browniesarethebest - As my very first supporter, i owe my progress all to you! :D Once again, this is for you!

jordylilly777 - Here's the next chapter! xD Read and find out!

Dancing eyes - I personally feel that Batman is proud of Robin. xD

Robin's sister - OMG Thank you! :D :D

Bloodyravenheart13 - We'll see ;)

Guest - Jinx put on his mask before she left the room. :3

* * *

Starfire looked around worriedly for her friend as she flew over Jump city. It had been days since her dear friend Robin had gone missing and she and the other titans were extremely worried.

Sighing, she took out her communicator and tried to contact Robin.

Again.

"Star... You've been calling him for the past few days. If he had access to his communicator, he would have answered us by now."

"But friend Cyborg! This is similar to the time when Slade had captured him and forced him to do ill will!" Starfire cried out desperately. "And we promised to be there for him no matter what! And we cannot break a promise!"

"He's right Star." Beastboy said, defeated. "We're not going to find him like this. We need to strategize and look for Jinx. She's the key to all this." Starfire gritted her teeth as the mention of the witch's name. Jinx had been the one they were fighting when their Robin went missing. More likely than not, she was involved in his disappearance.

Jinx knew where he was.

Clenching her fists, she sighed. "Alright friends... i'm coming home."

She flew back to the tower only to be welcomed by the ever-present loneliness that seemed to engulf the whole tower.

Ever since Robin went missing, all the titans found something to obsess over... to get their minds off of their missing leader. Starfire constantly flew over the city to try to find him. Cyborg found himself immersed in improving the security of the tower, with the belief that if it had only been better, Robin would not have been taken. Beastboy searched anywhere and everywhere for their (current) number one most wanted villain, Jinx. Raven kept tinkering with the footage at Dr. Green's office, trying to find a clue as to where Robin went.

"Friend Raven! Have you found anything of use?" She asked as she put her hand on the hooded teen's shoulder. Raven shrugged.

"Everything is pretty much destroyed. I'm trying to recover what I can." She turned towards her red-haired friend. "But it'll take some time."

"No offense Ray, but that's not good enough." Beastboy said as he morphed from a monkey back to a human."We'd have more luck looking for the last person who saw him."

"Yeah, but thats coming up to be a dead end too." Cyborg sighed. "And crime rate here is increasing. We need help-"

"Wait guys!" Raven shouted. "We have an upcoming transmission!"

"Seriously?" Beastboy groaned. "Whoever this guy is, he has really bad timing!"

"No kidding." Cyborg sighed as he clicked on the receiver. "Oh, shit."

The man raised his eyebrow. "Please do not use that kind of foul language around me, kid."

Beastboy widened his eyes. "BATMAN?"

* * *

Batman looked at the titans with interest.

_So this is the famous group of teens Robin leads._

He silently noted to himself that all of them looked at him with varying expressions. The hooded girl looked impassive, while the green one looked like he was beholding a movie star. _That can't be good..._ The part cybertronic one looked worried about something, and the red-haired girl looked at him as if she was confused. _Wait. Where WAS Robin?_

"Friend Beastboy, who is this man?" She asked. Batman sighed. He had no time to be entertaining teenagers. He needed to talk to Robin!

"STAR!" He heard the green one (Beastboy, he guessed) yell in surprise. "This is_ THE_ BATMAN! Haven't you ever heard of him?"

The redhead only innocently shook her head as Beastboy started reciting his love for the masked man. Batman inwardly groaned. _Great. Another fanboy._

"He is the legendary Batman, who, with _no superpowers whatsoever_ can hold his own against all sorts of villains! He is the masked hero of Gotham, and he is the only hero that can hope to stand up against the Joker!-" The young lad had a grin on his face that he supposed was an imitation of the Joker's smile. _Although it looks more like a regular clown face. _"He is the guy who taught Robin everything he knows, and the most awesomest person in the planet!" Beastboy panted out, doing a particularly idioti pose as he finished. Batman sighed. _Its finally over... Now i can finally get back to business._ _  
_

"Where's Robin? I have something urgent to tell him." he said in a militaristic manner.

The instant he said that, he knew something was horribly, horribly wrong.

All of the teens looked saddened, defeated and lost... as if...-

_No. Richard is better_ than_ that._

"I said, where is Robin?" He asked louder and with more authority. The cybertronic one jerked back and sighed.

"We don't know. He went missing on one of our missions."

That one statement both terrified the man to the bone and steeled his resolve.

"I'm going over there." He said in such a tone that nobody on Earth would even dream about opposing. He then cut the transmission and sighed.

"Dick, what kind of mess did you get yourself in?" he asked nobody in particular as he prepared his jet.

* * *

"Oh glorious! A man as great as he shall help us in our search of our friend!" Starfire smiled happily. _With such a great man, we will undoubtably find Robin!_ She cheered. _The man who trained Robin must be very skilled!_ She looked at her friends, expecting them to be cheering as well._  
_

They weren't.

"What has made you to be so gloomy friends? Assistance from a man such as he will make our search progress much faster!" But instead of celebrating, they seemed to get even sadder. Breaking the silence, Cyborg spoke.

"Star... Robin left Batman on bad terms. I don't think he would want any help from Batman to get him out of trouble." Starfire gasped.

"But-"

"Look, we're not getting anywhere by ourselves. We need his help, whether Robin likes it or not." Raven said as she got up from her chair. "And you heard the man. He's coming here. Nothing we can do about it now."

Suddenly, the alarm started blazing... signaling that there was another disturbance somewhere in the city.

Beastboy groaned.

"I think we need some help with the bad guys here. I dont think we can keep up!"

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "I think i'd better call for backup."

* * *

Jinx laughed happily as she flexed her fingers, relishing the sight of pink lighting sparking from it. It was the perfect distraction from the new information she just had.

Oh, how she loved her master

__Flashback__

_"Here Jinx... I think you'll find this interesting..." Slade handed her a book, which she immediately recognized._

_The book was old and charred to the point that it was beyond recognizable... to anyone other than her. Ancient markings surrounded the covers and almost engulfed it completely. It was large and bulky, and weighed a ton. The pages were browned with time, and it seemed as though it would crumble with any wrong move. However, even with all that, there was one thing that stood up above the rest._

_The symbol in the middle._

_The symbol consisted of a large, blue sun and what seemed to be an empty slot for a crescent-shaped object right beside it._

_The symbol of the Southern Gypsies._

This was her mother's book.

_Her eyes widened._

_"H-How...?"_

_"You didn't think that I wouldn't know did you? About what you are?" Slade chuckled slightly as he ruffled her hair. "Gypsies are extremely rare. It is three hundred percent more likely for a person to find an albino compared to a gypsy. And you..." He lifted her chin to look at her pink eyes properly. "Are the rarest of them all." He let go of her chin and started to circle her. "The bad luck gypsy... comes only once in a hundred years. She is said to be extremely powerful and can cast a vast variety of spells." He held her shoulder. "Now, my apprentice." She could hear the smirk in his voice and smiled._

_"That book contains half of all the spells in the world... and will contain it all if the book is made whole." Slade sighed. "Oh well. We'll have to make do with what we have." He patted her head. "Memorize them... And then you can test your new skills at the museum. There's a nice little diamond that has quite a few interesting powers. It would be very useful in my plan."_

_Jinx smirked as she bowed down respectfully. _

_"As you wish, Master."_

__End of Flashback__

She didn't memorize all the spells, but the spells she did remember were pretty cool. She smirked as the pink lighting on her fingers grew in size. _How beautiful..._

Finally deciding to stop the spell, she stared at the museum before her, like an owl watches her prey at night.

_Lets see what my new skills can do._

She jumped in through the ventilation system, leapt through the lasers, and avoided completely the cameras that kept watch. She finally stopped as she neared the purple gemstone that her Master wanted. She laughed silently to herself. This was almost too easy.

She was just about to reach for the gem before a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You know, we've gotta stop meeting like this." She growled before turning towards the source of the voice, a glare present on her face.

"Hello Kid Flash."

* * *

Robin groaned. Where the hell was Jinx with the food? Not to complain or anything, but he was starving!

_Maybe this was a form of punishment._

Robin sighed. The pain, he could handle. After all, he had had worse. But the sounds of his growing stomach were bothering the heck out of him.

Robin looked around to survey where he was... it wasn't like there was anything better to do anyway. He looked to see the, admittably terrifying, torturing devices and decided that he did _not_ want to be the test subject for any of those... _things. _He continued to search around the room before hearing someone enter.

"Robin. It's nice to see that you've calmed down a bit." Robin growled.

"Slade."

Slade only tsked him again, a gesture that was occurring quite often now.

"You know, you could learn a lot from Jinx. She's quite obedient. She doesn't have as much potential as you do... but she has enough of it." Slade sighed condescendingly as he shook his head. "She can do some decent damage, but that still doesn't measure up to what you are capable of doing." Suddenly, Slade held up a book that Robin recognized. "This book can help her with that though."

Robin widened his eyes before snarling murderously.

"Where. The hell. Did. You. Get. That. Book?"

Slightly taken aback, Slade shrugged. "My, my, I didn't expect that you knew so much about gypsy magic." Robin cursed.

"Where?" Robin fought against his chains again, resisting even though it was futile. Yes... he recognized that book.

It was Jhanya's.

Slade chuckled, amused. "If you wanted the book so badly, you should have been more cooperative. I already gave it to Jinx... and she's using it well." Robin's expression went from enraged to confused. _Only the book's owner could have used it..._

"Why would Jinx need this book?" _And how did she use it without getting hurt? _He silently added.

"She _is_ a gypsy." Slade smirked. "The rarest of her kind I may add. Pink haired gypsies come only once in a generation." Slade turned on his heel to walk away. "Even then, she is charcoal compared to the diamond that you are." And with that, he left Robin to hang.

After he had left the room, Slade rubbed his chin, wondering what had just happened.

"What had him so riled up?" Slade smirked. "Oh, what secrets is the boy hiding, I wonder?"

* * *

Robin stared at the door where Slade had left, lost in his own thoughts.

_What?_

He thought back to the book. He knew that there was only one in the world like it, and that it was burned in the fire that killed-

_How is this_ possible?

He thought back to the times when... _she_ was alive. He remembered that her eyes had started changing...

_No... it couldn't be!_

She was killed! Burned! But... gypsies like her only came once in an entire generation... And she shouldn't have been able to read it...

_Is it really possible?_

His eyes widened.

It made sense! Her fluid movements, her stance, the way she moved and talked... it was all the same as...

_Her._

Why didn't he figure it out earlier?

He sighed. Was Slade telling the truth? And if he was lying, how did he know about his past? He didn't even tell Bruce about her! He clenched his teeth in frustration. He had to research to make sure... just to make sure that his hunch was correct...

Even though he knew deep in his heart that he was right.

_Jinx is Jhanya._

* * *

I'm sorry if this isn't how you expected it to be! But i didn't want Jinx to know that Robin knew and vise versa. ;D So that there could be a new variety of moments later on.

Anyway, i'll see you people next week! Sorry if its so bitin(i dont know what the english term for that is so im going to write it anyway),

Read, review, and share your thoughts! :D


	7. NanananananBATMAN

Okay, i'm updating a little later in the day because my exams are kicking my butt. XP And i'm still studying for the entrance exams for Ateneo... (For those who don't know what that is, it is the equivalent of an Ivy league school in the Philippines) Anyway... this is going to be a bit short 'cause i'm Ultra super busy this week. xP

These are those who reviewed in the last chapter! :D

Browniesarethebest:: :D Batman RULES!

Guest:: Yep! xD

Bloodyravenheart13:: IKR? Flinx is awesome!

jordylilly:: I updated it xD She put it back on him :3

Dancing Eyes:: Hahahaha! I had hoped that it would turn out that way. :)

Navaka114:: Thank you! :D Flinx FTW!

DeathXByXChocolate :: Thanks! :3

* * *

Kid Flash couldn't help but stare at her.

_Wow she's hot._

He silently thanked God for whoever gave Jinx her make-over. Not that she wasn't beautiful before, it was just that she looked even better (he hadn't even known that was possible) than before! It was as if they had done it just for him! He grinned. Sure, orange wasn't exactly the color he would have picked for her, but who was he to complain about the results? He resisted the urge to drool at the sight of her. The let-down bubblegum curls were just icing to the cake.

Said seductress crossed her arms and groaned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were patrolling Keystone?" She demanded rudely. That snapped him out of his revere.

"I just thought i'd stop by. You know. Help around other heroes." He smirked. "You know I missed you." That statement earned him a hex.

"Shut up." She replied grumpily with the slightest blush on her cheeks. He inwardly jumped for glee. She _blushed!_

"I'm guessing you missed me too." She just shook her head and moved past him towards the diamond in the center of the room. He shrugged. Its not like she could get very far anyway.

"So where's the rest of your team?" He asked nonchalantly, trailing her softly. It wasn't

"How should I know? I'm not in charge of those idiots anymore." She turned back to give him a cruel smile. "The HIVE five are useless now." In spite of that, he smiled a genuine megawatt smile. That meant that nothing was holding her back anymore! She could go over to the good side and become a hero now! They could even start dating with the approval of all the superhero community, and bring down the Brotherhood of Evil once and for all!

_Sweet! Now all I have to do is convince her..._

"Jinx! That means you can go over to the good side now!" He smiled happily. "Nothing is holding you back!" She gave him a glare.

"I told you before, i'm bad luck. There's _no way_ I could ever be a hero. Besides." She threw him a deliciously devilish smile. "I already have a master now." That caught his attention.

"Master? Seriously? What are we, in ancient times?" Jinx groaned, again.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Yes. And this is the part where you laugh." Seeing that she made no move to do so, he sighed. "Or not."

He watched as she took the purple diamond from the casing. She cradled it carefully before turning towards him again.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" She asked him with genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Please. It's not like you can get far anyways." He gave her a cocky grin. "I could catch you in a heartbeat." Then his face suddenly became serious and sincere. "Your heart, however, is a different story." This made her go tomato red and caused her to try to hex him again, only for her to miss.

"You know, this flirting thing is getting really old." He ran behind her at such a high speed that she barely noticed.

"Yeah. We should be dating right about now." He whispered in her ear. She blushed again and hexed him, this time actually hitting him full on. "Shut up!" She sighed. "I have to get back to my master..."

"FREEZE JINX!" A familiar voice yelled. Jinx groaned, again. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

* * *

Batman stayed in the shadows as he watched the Teenagers fight the gypsy. He observed the situation carefully, knowing full well that none of them had noticed his arrival in Jump, even more his presence in that room. He needed to know what kid of role each of them played before proceeding.

It seemed like the Cybertronic one, Cyborg, as his sourced revealed, acted as the Pseudo-leader in Robin's absence. Flash's nephew was also there, and it looked like he had some sort of infatuation with the pink-haired gypsy. He wondered briefly if Flash knew about this. He shrugged. Kid Flash was old enough to think on his own. He would tell his uncle in due time.

Speaking of which, that gypsy intrigued him as well.

He knew from his extensive studies that she was a gypsy; he could instantly tell from the gray-ish skin, cat-like eyes, and the matching colored hair and eyes (very few people knew that because gypsies were traditionally brown-haired and brown-eyed; normal for a regular person). He could also tell that she was probably the rarest kind, with _pink_ hair of all colors. Combined with the fact that she was stealing the gemstone of Mnemosyne, it could only mean trouble.

He observed the teen titans with interest. It appeared as if they really didn't like said girl. All of them were in attack mode and were more than prepared to harm the girl. Batman raised one of his eyebrows. What was so important about this girl?

Suddenly, the red-haired Tameranean spoke.

"Reveal friend Robin's location lest we inflict harm on your gluteus maximus!" Batman's eyes widened. Did this girl have anything to do with-

"Do you really expect me to tell you?" She asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "That would ruin my whole 'villainess' image and i'm kinda fond of it right now." At this point, Batman had enough.

She knew where Richard was, and she was going to tell him.

_Now._

"Just tell us where he is or else-!" Before Beastboy was able to finish that statement, he was interrupted by the masked man himself as the said man swooped down from his hiding place, revealing to all his presence.

"Tell me where Robin is."

* * *

_Shit._

Jinx stared at the man whom all sane villains feared, _the Batman._ Probably the only person who could ever even hope to be her master's equal.

Dick's father.

She gulped, feeling both fear and gratitude for taking care of her beloved friend... but mostly fear. What would happen to her when she was caught? The titans were easy to dispose of, but Batman feared nothing.

He could probably catch her in less than a second.

Not wanting to get physical, she shrugged.

"Why should I tell you?"

He glared at her. She flinched. Clearly, that was not the right answer.

"Tell. Me. NOW."

Suddenly squeamish, she decided that her mission was accomplished and she didn't need to stay here for longer than necessary.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." She gave him an evil smirk. "I don't think I need to be here anymore." She got out her knife, cut her finger, and allowed one drop of her blood fall unto the floor, which activated her teleportation spell. A huge pink casting circle suddenly appeared from under her feet, and she disappeared with a pink, sharp glow.

"See you around, titans."

* * *

TOLD YOU THIS WAS SHORT! xD

See you people tomorrow! XD

I'm sorry, i was in a hurry today!


	8. CURRY

Okay, i know that this really sucks, but this isn't my top priority anymore. :( I'm going to reduce it to one chapter a week 'cause i don't have enough time to update anymore.

To those who bothered to review, thank you, and i'm sorry. :(

darth jennab:: Thank you! :D And don't worry, that _may_ come soon! xD

Browniesarethebest:: Yep! :D And here it is!

jordylilly777:: Thank you! xD Here is the update! x3

* * *

Batman tightened his fists in anger as his batarang passed through the pink light as it faded, completely ineffective. Damn. If he had known that he would be going against a gypsy, he would have brought the new prototype weapon he was developing. He hissed under his breath as the last of the pink glow disappeared.

_There goes the lead._

He sighed again as he surveyed the scene. She was obviously skilled, so full of potential. And her clothes were so familiar to him even though he couldn't place his finger on where he had seen it before.

But what puzzled him the most was her expression when she saw him. It was full of fear and... gratitude? He narrowed his eyes slightly. Fear, he could understand. But, to his knowledge, petty villains weren't usually so thankful to him, an accomplished crime-fighter. He would have to do much research on this particular girl.

He looked at the titans and Flash's charge, who all seemed to have varying reactions to the girl's departure. The red-head, Starfire, as his sources revealed, was openly angry while Raven tried to calm her down. Cyborg and Beastboy were yelling at Kid Flash, asking him why he didn't capture Jinx while he had the change, to which the said boy replied with a shrug. He groaned. _These teenagers would be the death of me._

"Kid Flash." The young lad escaped the two angry titans, sped over to his side and made a salute.

"Yep, thats me." He smirked. "What up Batman?" Batman rolled his eyes.

"What can you tell me about that gypsy?"

"Are you referring to that egotistical witch who would not surrender information about Robin?" the red-haired girl growled. "She is a ha'dotptite!"

"She's evil." Raven added.

"She took our tower once!" Cyborg growled.

"And Kid Flash didn't capture her!" Beastboy yelled with a huff. Kid Flash sighed.

"Do you even _know_ that she kidnapped Robin? And really, Robin can take care of himself..."

"Dude! Did you she what she was wearing?" Cyborg screamed. Kid Flash smirked.

"Hell yeah. I thought she looked pretty hot." the African-American boy facepalmed. "Thats not the point." He sighed. "That was clearly Slade's apprentice uniform. She's working for him now. She obviously took Robin to Slade to force him to be an apprentice again!"

Batman's eyes widened.

_So this is his plan._

He cursed himself inwardly.

Deathstroke.

The man said to be his evil equal, the renowned mercenary. He has it all figured out. He snarled as he turned around. Now that he knew Slade's plan, and he would do everything in his power to stop him.

Ignoring the commotion behind him, he ground out. "I need access to all of your files on Deathst-Slade and Jinx." The titans stopped quarreling for a moment.

"Shouldn't we think of what they're planning first? I mean...-"

"I already know what he's planning." He growled as he interrupted the violet-haired girl. "And it is not going to happen. Not to Robin."

With that in mind, he left the teens with one question in their minds.

_What could be he planning?_

* * *

Robin sighed as he tugged on is chains again. Slade had long since left him alone to his own devices and he was still hungry.

For the love of God, where the hell was Jinx?

He groaned slightly as he thought of her. As of the moment, he was still unsure about whether or not she really was Jhanya, but if all that Slade said was true, (Which it most likely was, since he rarely found the need to lie) then she has a lot of explaining to do. Well, it wasn't as if he didn't have things to explain himself, but still. She became a villain? How? When?

_Why?_

Before he could dwell on it further, he heard footsteps.

And smelled a very delicious scent.

"Feeling comfy, bird boy?" He snapped his head up to look at her, pink hair and all.

_They look so alike._

Not wanting her to know that he knew, he laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, i'm good. You know, with my broken rib and all. Its pretty good, considering that i'm here against my will." He saw the tiniest glimmer of guilt cross her eyes and he wondered briefly if she was here willingly. Could it be that he was holding something over her? Was that why she became evil?

_If Slade ever puts a finger on her-_

"Whatever. I'm smart enough to follow orders like a good girl." She retorted coldly before murmuring so softly that he was sure that she didn't intend for him to hear it. "Just like you should."

His eyes widened. Was she... sympathizing?

Before he could continue that thought she shoved a spoon in his mouth, where a delectable spicy taste exploded.

"Master told me to feed you, so thats what i'm doing." She said as he chewed happily. He inwardly smiled. Whether she knew it or not, she had given him his favorite food; curry.

Exactly the way she used to make it.

_Jinx is definitely Jhanya._

After he had eaten, she started to clean up, making sure that she left the dungeon as clean as possible. She finished her work in total silence, and soon enough, she was ready to go.

But as she was about to leave, Robin said something that froze her in her tracks.

"What happened to you, Jhanya?"

* * *

Slade smirked to himself as he watched the two young teenagers interact.

_This is interesting._

* * *

WHEW! xD Finished within the hour! xD

Read, Review, and i might update a bit earlier next week, depending on the demand.


	9. Gem of Mnemosyne

ARGGGHHHH! D: Grades are plummeting. Im seriously thinking about quitting this fanfiction... but not yet :) I'm still going to go for

Thank you to those who reviewed in the last chapter! (p.s., I'm going to make this really short. :( )

Guest1:: Thank you! :D

Guest2:: Hehehehehe~

HolySnappzors:: Haha! Thanks! :3 But I think he's not gonna appear much in this Chapter. Maybe the next one though.

ilovemyniece:: Here you go! :D

Browniesarethebest:: Yep, he told her! And Slade is being his awesome self as usual. ;)

jordylilly777:: Sorry! D: Imma do my best to update more though.

Fanfictionlover13:: Hahahah! xD And the suspense ends here!

Bloodyravenheart13:: Yeppp he did~ :D

Dancing Eyes:: Thank you for that! :D

* * *

Robin knew by her reaction that he was right.

Her eyes popped open as she went stiff. Her entire body language screamed surprise. She even dropped the dishes on the floor; not caring that it broke to a million tiny pieces and dirtied the floor. She moved her mouth to speak, but even that sounded confused and stunned.

"H-how did you-"

"Wild guess." He stared at her. Not a scary or angry glare, just a lost stare, a stare newly-orphaned children might give to a police officer as they tried to comprehend why their parents weren't coming home for dinner.

It was like he was trying to peer into her soul, trying in vain to see what had happened to her all these years.

As she was about to answer him, he interrupted her, this time extremely angry.

"What does Slade have over you?" He growled out to her surprise. "He forced you to do this, didn't he? Jhanya!" he clenched his teeth. She may not know who he is yet, but he'll be damned if he let Slade ruin another thing he loved-

"Dick..." His eyes widened as he looked up at her. There were unshed tears brimming her eyes and her face contorted to the very definition of sorrow and pain. But that's not shocked him the most.

"Y-you knew it was me...?" Slowly, she nodded. He stared at her, trying in vain not to feel betrayed.

"You knew... this whole time... and you didn't tell me?" She was about to answer when he turned away from her.

"Get out."

"But Dick... I didn't-"

"Is this how much our friendship meant to you?" He hissed as he pulled on his chains. "How could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"But I-"

"GET OUT!" He screamed.

This time, she didn't bother cleaning before she ran out of the room in tears.

Instantly, he felt guilty. He just made this best friend, the girl he had been searching for for eight years, cry horribly. He sighed as all him initial anger left him, only to be replaced by shame and regret. He looked to his feet. There was a small part of him that was still angry that she didn't tell him the whole truth, but a larger part of him wanted to protect her from Slade and everything else that may try to hurt her. At that moment, he made a vow.

_I'm going to protect her. _His eyes locked themselves in stern determination. _No matter what._

* * *

Jinx sobbed as she ran. _He hates me... He doesn't want to talk to me... I betrayed him..._

What have I done?

She swerved to the left towards her room, only to bump into something really hard. She fell flat on the floor.

"What have I told you about running in the corridors?" She immediately wiped her eyes before responding.

"Sorry master."

He looked over her in curiosity. She stiffened. Did he know? He stared at her as if he could see right through her. And bothered her to no end to be under the receiving side of his scrutiny.

It made her feel as if he knew everything.

She sighed in relief when he stopped giving her the look. Instead, he petted her on the head much like an owner would pet a dog.

"Now... could you do something for me...?

* * *

Slade smirked as he saw her reaction to his plan. This was a win-win situation.

He did some research on Jinx-Jhanya, rather, when he heard her real name from Robin. At first, all he found were HIVE forms, but when he dug deeper, he found something very intriguing.

It was a picture of a small, white-covered little girl and her mother in a newspaper article. It said that the young girl and the mother was found burned and killed by arsonists, but he knew that there was something deeper than that. As he continued reading, he found something extremely interesting.

The little girl and the mother were both gypsies for a renowned circus troupe.

A circus troupe that was known for the 'Flying Graysons'.

The second he saw the picture, he knew who Robin _really_ was.

He smirked. He has all the cards in this game.

He silently dismissed the girl, who looked horrified at the plan. Wordlessly, she walked away to execute his plan. He gave out a dark chuckle.

_Everything's going according to plan._

* * *

_Make him forget... Make him forget... Make him forget..._

Jinx took deep breaths as she tried to process what her master entrusted her to do.

__Flashback__

_"W-what is it master?" She replied, still a bit shake-y from her encounter with Robin. Her master only wordlessly tossed the purple gem she stole from the museum to her. When she caught it, she looked at him curiously._

_"Master, what do you-"_

_"I want you to erase Robin's memories." Her eyes widened._

_"Not to be rude... but is that even poss-"_

_"This is the gem of Mnemosyne, the goddess of memory." He gave her a look she couldn't place. "I want you to erase all his memories. I may have to start from scratch on him. It'll be a hassle, but it'll be worth it." He patted her on the head again, then dismissed her._

__ENDOFFLASHBACK__

She clutched the gem tighter. Should she erase it? She shrugged. If she did, then she would have her best friend on the side of evil. They wouldn't fight, and they would still be the best of friends.

But, wouldn't that be unfair to him?

She didn't have the right to erase any of him memories, and it would be unjust and just plain wrong to force him.

He'll hate her even more.

She stepped in the dungeon just as she made her decision. It was a long shot, but it could work.

When he noticed her come in, Dick looked up at her and tried to speak, only to be interrupted by her as she casted her spell.

A surge on pink light engulfed him as he tried to comprehend what the hell was happening.

Suddenly, all the chains fell off and his wounds healed. Jinx crossed her arms.

"I'm breaking you outta here."

* * *

Read and review~ :D


	10. Special Note

Okay, i've been thinking about this for a while... so why not?

The first four reviews to the newest chapter will get a special preview of the next chapter and a special RobinxJinx childhood moment that will be posted 2 weeks from now.

Have fun! :D


	11. Hestophee

OHMYGOSHHOWLONGHASITBEENSINC EIUPDATED?

Whew! Got my grades back up :D Sorta... And i got a full scholarship to a local university near my house. ^_^ Yay! Anyway, thank you ilovemyniece, for caring so much to pm me TT^TT.

Anyway, i'll continue on with the story. :D Im really happy with the way this goes!

* * *

Jinx panicked inwardly, all the while cursing her complete and utter stupidity as she stared at Dick, who was rubbing his hurt wrists and stretching his numb legs.

She hadn't even the slightest clue as to how in the world she and Dick would leave the stupid safe-house. She didn't even know how to leave the building, much less the island they were on! She was sure that there were many death-traps and other dangerous things waiting for them outside those corridors.

It would be a miracle if they survived.

But before she could think of any more negative thoughts, she felt a warm pair of arms circle her petite frame. Leaning his head on her shoulder, Robin spoke softly and sweetly, almost as if beholding a living miracle.

Actually, to him, she probably was.

"Jhanya... I'm so happy you're alive."

Jinx smiled in spite of herself.

"I missed you too acrobat boy."

Dick laughed a truly happy laugh, a laugh that she missed so dearly.

"Hell, i really missed that nickname." he pulled back to smile at her. "I really hope you have a plan for this, 'cause i got nothin'."

She gave out a hearty laugh.

"We're so screwed."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE PLANS TO ERASE ROBIN'S MEMORIES?!"

Batman's eyes ever left the computer screen as he listened to the cybertronic teen yell uncontrollably. In the calmest voice he could muster, he replied.

"Exactly that. I really dont think that statement could get any clearer." He clicked on a couple more leds before hacking into the GPS satellite while getting data on the gem that was stolen.

"Dude is that even POSSIBLE?!" the young green fanboy yelled. "How can Slade just delete someone's memories? That shouldnt even be possible! Thats so unfair dude!" Bruce could tell that he was pulling his hair at this point. "We have to stop him!"

"Was that... the Memory Gem?" Batman froze, hoping that that he heard the young sorceress wrong. Straining his ears, he waited for her to continue.

"That gem Jinx stole. It was the memory gem wasn't it?" She shifted and reached out to him, before hesitating and dropping her hand instead. "You know about it dont you?" She sighed. "Please.. tell us all you know about it."

Batman gave an inaudible sigh before turning to face towards the teenagers. He pressed the enter button on the computer, which showed a large, close-up picture of the priceless and powerful diamond.

"The gem of Mnemosyne, or the Memory gem, was created by the goddess of Mnemosyne to serve as a a tool for rebirth." He clicked another button that switched the picture into a picture of a painting, which held a picture of a beautiful raven-haired goddess dressed in light. "She gave it to Hestophee, the queen of all gypsies, who begged for an object that would help the people who wanted to forget their pasts and start a new life all over again."

He flipped it to another picture, of a woman with rosy fuchsia hair dressed in delicate gold chains and soft, dark, translucent cloths. "She made it so that no one other than the descendants of Hestophee could utilize its powers... not even other, ordinary gypsies." He flipped to another picture, which showed what appeared to be a ceremony.

The ceremony consisted of an elderly woman, who looked around a hundred years old, with the lightest pink hair, holding the gem out to touch the forehead of a young man. "The gem doesnt actually delete the memories, it actually just stores them. It can restore memories as well, although not a lot of people know that. Anyway, Hestophee used it to better her small tribe and spread peace and forgiveness amongst the people." He sighed. "Right before she died, however, she hid the gem, because she feared that that power was too great and her death would cause many to become jealous and kill her daughter."

He flipped to another picture.

Everyone gasped.

"Thi-this cannot be true!" Starfire squealed frightfully.

Cyborg shook his head.

"You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Robin panted heavily as he and Jinx dodged booby trap after booby trap.

It was like Slade actually expected them to escape!

He heard Jinx mumble something about overkill, to which he silently agreed. The villain may be arrogant and prideful, but he was also calm and calculating as well.

He really was the villain version of his father.

"Oh shit, look out!" he yelled as Jinx almost got impaled by a large axe. She dodged it with the grace of a feline before jumping on top of it to avoid the electric spikes around that area.

"Got it! Thanks trapeze boy." She stood up from the axe and sighed. "This is getting more and more dangerous." Then she gave off a cruel smirk. "I guess we're going the right way."

Robin sighed. Yep, thats Jhanya for you.

* * *

Raven silently prayed that all she needed were glasses.

But judging by the reactions of her fellow comrades, that wasn't the case.

Starfire had panic written all over her face, whilst Beastboy just openly gaped. Even Kid Flash couldn't say anything, and for the first time, kept his mouth shut.

It was once again up to Cyborg to break the ice. Hesitating slightly, he uttered the name that was on everyone's mind.

"Jinx?"

_Indeed, _Raven thought. _This woman looks a lot like her._ She stared at the portrait further. _The hair,the eyes.. everything..._

_ She looks like a grown up Jinx._

She heard the black-clad superhero sigh.

"Normally, the gem would be completely harmless." He nodded towards the picture. "But, as you can plainly see, that is not the case. This... Jinx girl, is definitely a descendant of Hestophee." He turned back to the computer to continue searching. "Thats why we have to keep searching for Robin. He is going to be in trouble."

Thats the time when Starfire ran out the room.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Cyborg yelled.

"I do not wish to be of no use! It matters not if i have to check under all the undersides of every pebble, i shall find friend Robin!" She yelled out. "You haven't the capacity to stop me!"

* * *

Jinx gave off a nearly mad laugh as they spotted a door that had light peeking out from under it. She could literally smell freedom!

Wiping the sweat off her brow, she grabbed Dick's arm and smiled.

"Look! Out ticket to freedom!"

Just as she said that, the floor beneath her started to crumble.

"Shit! Quick! Run to the exit!" Robin yelled as they proceeded to run out the door...

Where both plunged into the deepest parts of the ocean.

* * *

Robin swam to the top of the water as he tried to gulp in as much air as he could, thankful(and slightly surprised) that they both made it out alive. He couldn't bear to lose her again.

Not again.

Sighing in relief, he turned to where she was-

or where she was supposed to be.

"JHANYA!" He yelled, panicked. Had they taken her? Was she okay? _I'll kill him if he touches a hair on her head! Batman and justice be damned!_ Suddenly, he remembered.

Jhanya doesn't know how to swim.

Cursing inwardly, he dived below to look for her.

He found her drowning in a place not too far from his position, and grabbed her up to save her. Putting her arms around his shoulders in a helping manner, he managed to get them both safely ashore on the rocks.

He laid her down on the softest rock he could find, and checked her breathing.

He didn't hear any.

Frantic now, he pinched her nose and pressed his lips on hers.

And that's how Starfire found both of them.

* * *

WOOOOOO! FINALLY! I HAVE TIME! :D Well, sorry its super late, i just really needed to study for my entrance exams. ^_^ College, here i come!


	12. JealousyisaBtch

Updating this because i think that i'm slacking off too much. DX This isn't going to be too long, in fact, its going to be a bit short. But this is so that i can get more inspiration to study rather than just hang around the internet xD

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!

Browniesarethebest:: There's no way i'd leave it at this! XD At the very least, i'll go up to a point where Kid Flash and Jinx get together! ;)

Dancing Eyes:: Hell Yeah! xD

Gurl-luvs-manga:: Hahaha~ Drama's good right? :D

RheaThePsychoticNinja:: Thank you :)

HolySnappzors:: Haha! I love torturing my readers xD

ilovemyniece:: thank you so much! :D

Bloodyravenheart13:: Here it is! :D

jordylilly777:: Sorry... :( I've been so busy with exams and stuff that i couldnt update within the time i allotted for myself. :( Here's a cookie. :D

* * *

Kid Flash was _not_ jealous.

He _wasn't_ jealous of the fact that it was _Robin_ who had saved Jinx's life. Nor was he jealous of the fact that _Robin _of all people was the one who _defended_ Jinx's rights to go inside the tower for recovery from the near-drowning, or that it was _Robin_ who held her as they made their way to the tower. _  
_

He _wasn't_ jealous of the fact that _Robin_ helped her to her feet.

He _wasn't_ jealous of the fact that _Jinx__ **allowed** him to._

And now, as he was watching the two teenagers shivering under the towels on the couch, he still was _not_ _jealous_ of the fact that _JINX_ was _SMILING_ at _ROBIN._

__Flashback__

_Kid Flash heard a commotion near the Rocky Bay area where Starfire just went to to look for Robin. Silently hoping that his friend was okay, he zoomed over there only to find the weirdest scene in his entire life._

_Robin was currently looking between two girls in what seemed to be an internal struggle to whom he should go to. Starfire was on one side of the rock, having fallen on some soft seaweed; while in Robins arms was a coughing Jinx, who looked absolutely drenched. _

What the HELL happened?

_"Go-*cough* -go check on her" Jinx managed to say between gasps for air. "Knowing her-*cough*- she might take CPR the wrong way..." Kid Flash's heart constricted. _

CPR? As in lips-on-lips action?

_Nodding slightly, Robin let go of her to check on Starfire. It was at that moment when the speedster decided that he should make himself known._

_"Robin! Dude!" He rushed over to the middle of the rock, which seemed suspiciously like a no-mans land. "We've been looking everywhere for you!." He grinned slightly at Jinx. "I've been looking for you too, beautiful." Jinx rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah, yeah... whatever-"_

_"FREEZE JINX! " Cyborg yelled as he got out of the car he was in. "DON'T MOVE EVEN A MUSCLE!" Jinx rolled her eyes, again. _

_"Does it LOOK like i'm in any condition to move, idiot?" She coughed out, the tremors racking through her whole body that Kid Flash was beginning to fear that she would start coughing out blood. He was a move to get closer to her, but that was met with a glare on her part. Wanting to keep his body parts intact, Kid stayed where he was. Cyborg, thankfully, was ignorant of the five-second exchange._

_"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Cyborg yelled, veins popping out of his forehead. "Witch!"_

_"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Jinx laughed out, only to cough a bit more. "Oh well. What can i expect from a tin can?" Cyborg gritted his teeth._

_"Ohh! Petty words from a petty villain! Surrender now!"_

_"Oh you think i'm pretty? Sorry, you're not my type." She coughed again. "And seriously, every time you say 'Surrender now' i feel the urge to run away just to spite you, what are we, in medieval times?" She flicked some of the wet hair out of her face as she sneezed._

_"Eww... Germs..." Beastboy whined as he morphed back from an eagle to himself. "Gross."_

_"Whatever sissy." Jinx hissed as she sneezed again. " **You** try jumping off a ten-story building into the vast ocean and **not** get sick."_

_Cyborg groaned._

_"Just put your hands up where i can see them!" Jinx gave him an unamused and downright stern glare._

_"I dont take orders from boys with tiny dic-"_

_"Jinx, thats enough." Robin sighed as he tried to shake Starfire awake. "Come on, come with us to the tower and we'll get you dry." _

_The rest of the titans, Kid Flash included, wasn't sure which was was more surprising; the fact that Robin actually _offered_ to take Jinx to the Tower, or the fact that Jinx didnt hex him into oblivion and actually stopped arguing._

_"Fine. Whatever." She crossed her arms in a resigned manner. "Besides, its not like i have anywhere else to go anyways." Kid Flash raised his eyebrows in surprise._

_"Wait, i thought you were Slade's apprentice." Kid Flash blurted out before he could stop himself. _

_Jinx gave him a dirty look as she shrugged, about to open her mouth when Robin interrupted her._

_"She saved me back there. She got me out." Robin seemed like he gave up on trying to wake Starfire up and decided to carry her bridal style instead. "We wouldn't have escaped if she hadn't made that choice." He looked at the rest of his team. "Come on you guys, we have to get to the tower to wake Star up and get Jinx some medical attention before she gets pneumonia." He went over to her, where she sat, shivering, and helped her up. _

_Kid felt his heart do that weird clenchy thing again. If he had done that, Jinx would have instantly hexed him into the ocean again, health be damned. He suddenly felt the urge to push Robin into the sea... in the Antarctic. With no witnesses._

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

_Silently, they all made their way back to the tower._

__End-of-Flashback__

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes. Okay, maybe he was a _little_ jealous, but thats because _he_ was supposed to be the one to bring Jinx into the light!

He scowled as he watched Jinx act nicely towards Robin, something he could never get her to do with him. _He_ was the one who believed in Jinx first! _He_ was the one who gave he roses! _He_ was the one who knew of her potential before Robin ever did!

So how is it that Robin seems so much closer to her than he ever was?

A loud yell interrupted his thoughts.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JINX AND ROBIN ARE ENGAGED?!" Cyborg screamed. Kid Flash's eyes widened.

_What the fuc-_

* * *

__Making it short because im super busy DX im sorry if this chapter is not up to parr, i'll replace it if you guys want me to :/ anyway, I just wanted to make Kid the jealous type xD Read&review please.


	13. Revelations

Hello everyone! XD FINALLY updated. DX I SWEAR i wanted to update earlier! But between all my studies and all my crap... (i spent all my time studying and working on my schoolwork... which paid off because i received a scholarship to the rough equivalent of an Ivy league school :) ) I couldnt find the time to update the best story i have ever written! DX

Anyways, thank **ilovemyniece** for reminding me of all the effort i put into this story. I love you all and i hope i will never have another delay as long as that ever again. DX

* * *

Batman sighed in relief as he watched Robin walk inside the teenager's living room completely unscathed. Well, not counting him being completely drenched in water.

Yes, he was quite happy that Richard was alright.

But that didn't explain his relationship with the young gypsy.

He stared at the young pink-haired lady on the couch, who had a seemingly close relationship with his charge. What was so special about her? Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming urge that he _knew_ this girl from somewhere. Sure, he had a look at her a few moments before, but, at that time, all he cared about was looking for Robin. Now that he had the time to actually _look_ at her, all he could think about was that he encountered her before. An old case file maybe? Something he saw on TV? It unnerved him to not know how exactly he knew this girl.

Sighing again, he turned off the security monitor where he was watching the teens and went on to cross-reference his old files with her picture.

After a few moments, a seventy-five percent match came up.

Instant guilt overwhelmed him as he stared at the beautiful brunette lady and her irritatingly familiar husband on the screen.

_She's alive?_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JINX AND ROBIN ARE ENGAGED?" Jinx heard Cyborg scream. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. What the hell gave them that stupid idea? Surely even they couldn't be that idiotic.

Before she could react, a flash of red and yellow zoomed past her and headed straight for Dick.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!? I CALLED DIBS!" He yelled, vibrating in anger. She narrowed her eyes. _  
_

"Excuse me!" Jinx growled as she threw a mild hex his way, sending him flying a few feet back. "First of all, there is no 'calling dibs' with me." she glared at him as she watched the rest of the titans barge in the room from the corner of her eye. "Second, where the heck did you get the idea that me and Dic-Robin are engaged?!"

"You both engaged in the courting ritual!" she heard Starfire yell angrily. "You are now to be wed in two to three weeks!" the red-haired alien had tears at the edges of her eyes. "Why!? Why would you do this Robin!? She is our sworn enemy!" Robin stared blankly at her in confusion.

"Star... I honestly dont know what in the world you are talking about." She shook her head.

"I saw you performing the ritual by the bay! You had your lips to hers and you were pushing on her lung area!" Tears were already threatening to fall from her normally sparkling green eyes, but that didnt stop Jinx and all the other people in the room from face-palming themselves.

"Um... Star... thats called CPR..." Beastboy said, sighing slightly in relief. Starfire turned to him sorrowfully, and started to wail comically. "Oh, what difference does the change of the name have! They are now bound forever by the laws of culture and tradition!" She grabbed the edge of Raven's cape and blew her nose with it.

"Actually... down here on earth... Its only for reviving people..." Raven reasoned, grabbing her cape back from the sobbing Starfire.

"So... its not for the announcement of one's eternal love for each other?" She looked at all of them with wide eyes. Jinx massaged her temple in annoyance before speaking.

"No. No it's not."

"Oh joyous of days!" Starfire cried, her mood turning a full 180 degrees. "I thought the famed day of apocalypse would have befallen us!" Robin smiled slightly at her while Jinx resisted the urge to facepalm herself again.

"But that still doesn't explain anything." Cyborg stated as he crossed his arms, silently demanding for an explanation from the either of the former Slade apprentices. However, Robin only looked at Jinx who stared the half-robot defiantly.

"No." She spoke, pronouncing every syllable with a twinge of finality. "No it doesn't." Cyborg gave out a half-growl half-groan.

"Look, all i know is that one day, you take Robin away to join your little villain crew of utter badness, and then the next, you save him and bring him back to us. There's something missing there, and i'm pretty sure we need to know!" He near-shouted at her, which caused Robin to instinctively shield her a little bit. Cyborg stared at Jinx with distaste when he noticed.

"See, just like that. There's something you're not telling us, and it involves my friend!"

"Cyborg." Cyborg's eyes snapped to his leader's, who stared at him sadly. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but, its not something that we can talk about so freely-"

"I get it man, I _get_ it. There are things that are off limits, and well, i respect that. But you gotta understand that we need to know if Jinx is gonna turn or us or not." Jinx stiffened. Well, truth be told, she only thought of getting Robin out. She hadn't even considered what would happen to her if she left.

_What the hell am_ _I__ going to do now? _She cursed herself internally. _I can't go back to Slade, he'll kill me! Besides-_

"She's not going to be a villain anymore." Robin said easily. Jinx turned to stare at him and then smiled. The fact that he still trusted her after all those years meant a lot to her. "I wont turn on you Mr. Baldie." She smirked. Cyborg nodded before turning away.

"Alright. I trust you Robin. But Batman isn't going to be happy." Jinx could feel Robin stiffen beside her and wondered briefly how good his relationship was with his adoptive father.

It couldnt have been very good if it made him this tense.

"Br-Batman's here?" He asked in a small voice. Cyborg sighed.

"Yeah. He called us a couple of days ago. Said he needed to talk to you about something." Cyborg shrugged. "He's been looking for you-"

"Robin." Everyone turned towards the sound of the voice where they saw the black-clad superhero looking at them with a steely gaze. At least, thats what it looked like at first glance. Jinx noticed that his stance and tone was more worried than anything else.

And for Batman to be worried... that was not a good sign.

"Batman." Robin replied tersely. Said man sighed.

"You've gotten into trouble." Jinx could practically feel Robin's blood boil.

"But I got out of it. I didn't need your help." Batman folded his arms.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends with her." He gave Jinx a leering stare which made her shrink back a bit. Robin groaned.

"I said she's not going to betray us! Why can't you trust me-!"

"Tell your _father_ that his petty tricks won't work with us." Batman said, pointedly ignoring whatever Robin said. "Tell him he should play his mind games elsewhere." Jinx narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance before replying.

"First, Slade is-was my master, not father. Second-" Batman groaned a bit before cutting in.

"Don't play dumb with me missy. Your father sent you here for revenge hasn't he? For all those times-"

"What do you mean by that!? I didn't-"

"Stop denying your involvement in this situation! Just, go back and tell him-"

"Why wont you just believe me when I say that i'm not lying!?" She yelled out in frustration. Batman hissed slightly before answering.

"Because i'll never trust anyone related to Johnathan Olker!" At the mention of his name, Jinx's head started reeling. _H-how did he-_

"Wait." Jinx said in an uncharacteristically soft voice as she held up her hand to stop the detective from talking.

"A-are you saying... that my father is alive?"

* * *

Here are the people who reviewed! (I love you guys)

Browniesarethebest:: Here's the update i told you about! xD You'll find out why!

thesoniczone11:: Hahaha!

Dancing Eyes:: Nope. You didnt miss anything. ^_^

ForeverDelighted:: Hehehe... thanks. :)

Guest(1):: Thank you so much! :D

Girl-luvs-manga:: Thank you and i will! :D

I'm Not a Princess:: hehehe! FLINX AND ROBSTAR FTW!

Guest(2):: Thank you! :D

Guest(3):: Thanks! ^_^

AllTheStuffILike:: Hehehehe... thanks. :D But this isn't a Robin/Jinx pairing though. :)

Guest(4):: I love Jinx too! :D

AngelRose15:: Hehehe... thank you :)

ilovemyniece:: I know right? Wally is so lovable!

Babygirlz:: Thanks so much! That means a lot. :)

Yuki Masaharu:: Here's the explanation!

MegamiTenshiHime:: I will update until this story is over :)

Bloodyravenheart13:: Stories wouldnt be interesting without cliffhangers! :D

RheaThePsychoticNinja:: hhahaha! i like your impression of Kid's reaction. XD Funny!

HolySnappzors:: Right now :3

jordylilly777:: Well.. here's the explanation

Daughter of Hades99:: hehehe!


	14. Johnathan Olker

This is going to be short, :P but i had some time to write something, so i figured, why not? xD Anyway, i thank all those who still read this. :) It means a lot to me! (P.S. I corrected some of the grammatical errors i had in the last chapter. :) Feel free to tell me if i overlooked any :D )

* * *

A man in his early forties sat on a metal chair as he hunched over his latest invention. His eyes glistened with pride as he held his newest creation in the light.

The detonator was beautifully crafted, if he did say so himself. It was small, light, and easy to scatter.

Gotham would surely have _a blast_!

He laughed loudly and insanely to the point of pain. Oh, how he was going to love the expression on the ol' Bat's face!

Suddenly, broken fragments of his memories surged in painfully.

__Flashback__

_A young man in his mid-twenties grinned at his wife as she held her hands to her belly where his-no-their child was growing steadily. He held out a chair for her as she quietly sat down on it._

_Their house was old, run-down, and tiny to the point of being pathetic; with torn wallpaper and slightly moldy furniture. Everything even remotely useful around them were either gifts or hand-me-downs passed throughout the ages._

_It had never bothered him before, this complete lack of luxury, of anything that didn't count as a necessity. However, with a baby on the way, he had to consider a job that could support him and his wife during these hard times._

_"Jeanne." He said softly. "We have to talk." His beautiful brunette of a wife gave him a puzzled look. He gave her a smile._

_By God, he loved her so much. _

_Her skin was as porcelain as snow, and her short hair as brown as mahogany. She had a heart-shaped face, which complimented her slim figure perfectly. She wore her beloved ceremonial gypsy robes, which he loved so much. Honestly, he hoped that their child looked like her!_

_"Whats wrong Jack?" She asked albeit a bit hesitantly. "Did something happen?" He shook his head._

_"No. But we have to think of.. of how we're going to be parents." Something in her eyes flashed._

_"I knew it! I knew that we were going to have problems! I knew that it would lead to nothing but trouble! We should get rid of it while its still legal!" Jack narrowed his eyes at her._

_"Please do not call our child an 'it'. He or she is a human being, and will be referred to as such." She glared at him._

_"Babies are just a waste of money!" She yelled at him. "We're better off without one! This..._thing_ will drain us of all our resources and we'll end up fighting about money most of the time!" Tears started to flow out of her eyes. "And I-I dont want to lose you." He sighed again before tilting her head to look at him._

_"Jeanne Anne Olker, who did you marry?" She smiled._

_"Johnathan Jack Olker" Jack nodded. _

_"Right. And he will never leave you. He will always be here to protect you and make you feel loved." He smiled again reassuringly. "Both of you." She gave out a giggle._

_"Promise?" He kissed her forehead._

_"Promise."_

__Skip__

_"Are you sure you can do this, _**_Red Hood_**_?" One of the mobsters asked him mockingly. Jack gulped before nodding._

_"Yeah I can. 5 grand right?" The other mobster laughed as he clapped his back hard. _

_"Of course. Any guy who could get past this kind of security would deserve at least 10!"_

_"As long as I get the money..." He mumbled to himself softly before preparing to do what they asked._

____Skip__

_"Stop you thief!" Jack stared blankly in fear as a man a bit younger than him appeared out of no where wearing all black. "Give back all the schematics you have stolen from the shop!" Jack flinched at the hostile tone but didn't back down._

_"I-I have to do this! They-they'll kill-"_

_"They'll kill thousands of others if you hand that over!" Batman growled. "Now just give me the blueprints-" _

_Jack couldn't hear the rest of what the dark knight said, as he had already jumped off the catwalk into a container full of chemical waste._

____Skip__

_Jack had looked for his family anywhere and everywhere; checking for any sign of them still being alive. He had prayed that the mob didn't push through with their promise. He had also hoped that they would still recognize him. After all, eight years on the run from Batman and the local police changed him and made it near impossible for him to look for them. _

_He was walking back to where he was crashing for the night when he saw it being broadcast in a nearby electronics store._

_Both his beautiful wife and his daughter were both burned to death in their own trailer._

__End_of_Flashback__

The man slammed the intricate bomb on the floor, shattering it into pieces but not caring in the slightest. Those memories were from so long ago, but it still felt as raw as the day he lived them.

He clutched his head in pain, gripping at the odd-colored strands of his hair.

It was _his _fault that his beautiful wife got burned. The mob warned him! They told him that if he couldn't give them what they wanted, his life would _go in flames!_

And his child! _Oh, his child!_ Barely eight when she-

A round of melancholic gurgles escaped his lips as he allowed two sane tears to flow down his face.

He would never hold her in his arms. He would never tell her a good night story, or even tell her how much he _wanted_ her in his life. He could never tell her how much he was willing to sacrifice for her even when he hadn't even met her yet! He would never know her favorite color, her favorite subject, sport, or style...

He would never even know her _name!_

Suddenly, a womanly voice cut through his self-wallowing, effectively shutting down his brief moment of sanity.

"Honey! Are you done with the bomb yet?" Harley Quinn asked from her position by the door. Jack gave her an insane grin.

"Almost! It will be, shall I say, an _enlightening experience!" _He cackled cruelly, with his girlfriend joining in shortly.

"Come." He smirked evilly. "Lets let Batman know that the _Joker_ is is town!"

* * *

I'm not sure if anyone can truthfully say that they predicted this. xD But i've been thinking about this for a long time, and i wanted to give classical DC characters a bit more depth. :) I hope that this was a good chapter for you guys!

Those people who reviewed! :D

MegamiTenshiHime: Hehe... thanks :) Here's the update!

Browniesarethebest: LOOOL! XD I was supposed to update on that day! XD woah, psychic! w

Dancing Eyes: they wouldn't have to look too far. xD

Wallart plus Finx equals war: Thanks for telling me xD I reviewed my grammar a bit. Please tell me if you see other grammatical errors :)

Cricket the Clarinetist: Thanks a lot! XD

Gurl-loves-manga: Thanks! XD hehe

HolySnappzors: Noted! :D

Bad luck rose: Oh, you have no idea. xD

ilovemyniece: THANKS! XD You know, you are one of the people that make me want to continue :) Thanks for your support!

jordylilly777:: Well, now you have your answer :D


	15. Things will get better I promise

Okay, quick recap of everything that happened. :)

Batman is the only one who knows who Jinx's dad is (The Joker, Johnathan Jack Olker) and a little bit of her life before the circus. :) But he doesnt know that she went to the circus and met Little Dicky there.

Slade knows the relationship between Robin and Jinx, and also Robin's identity. However, he doesnt know who the hell Jinx's dad is. :)

Robin and Jinx know that they are best friends, but they dont know much about each other's pasts.

Kid Flash, The Joker, and the rest of the titans are pretty much clueless.

Back to the story! :D

BTW, SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPLOAD! DX

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Jinx looked up to see her long-thought-dead best friend, who gave her a small smile in response. She shrugged nonchalantly before she turned to look at the random pebble she was staring at prior, not even bothering to turn to him as he sat down on the ledge beside her. They were both currently on the roof of the Titan tower, overlooking the ocean as the sun started to set.

Robin sighed worriedly.

"You know, you can talk to me." The spandex-clad boy put his hand on the shoulder of his, currently, unresponsive best friend. "I know a thing or two about having a complicated life. And besides..." he sighed, giving her a cross between a sad smile and a smirk. "After the crap we've been through these past few days, I think that we could take some time off our hands to sort things out."

Jinx groaned harshly as she turned towards the hero.

"This isn't something we can just talk about!... I mean..." She paused slightly, as if deep in thought.

"I-i've lived all my life thinking that my dad died before I was even born. I spent hours everyday thinking about what having an actual dad would be like." She sighed again. "I wasn't expecting someone who would be like that orange fish cartoon where the guy goes batman-shit insane looking for his kid... but..." she choked out as her voice started to crack from the weight of her emotions, pent up tears from years of frustration and longing finally falling from her amethyst eyes.

"Was I such a burden that he didn't even want to see me? Was-was I that much of a freak?" She sobbed freely now, not even bothering to wipe the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. All Robin could do was hug her to his chest and rub her back reassuringly, desperately trying not to relive his own parental insecurities.

"Everything's going to be okay, Jhanya..." He whispered to the top of her head as he planted a small kiss on her bubblegum hair.

"It just has to."

* * *

Starfire was confused.

Completely, utterly, and -quite possibly- irreparably confused.

Hadn't they just recovered Robin from the evil clutches of Slade? Why wasn't everything happy and cheerful, like it used to be? Why didn't the joy and peace that was there before come back with the return with the presence of their beloved leader? She stared at the corner of the couch where the young vill-ex villianess, she corrected, sat before she abruptly ran out of the room, leaving a bit more than a scratch on the ouch. The red fabric was torn, blasted and charred - to a certain degree, from the sheer power that erupted from the sorceress.

After the Man of Bat had revealed to the room that, indeed, the father of the girl was quite alive and kicking; the girl immediately lashed out, screaming in her hoarse and abused voice that the elder individual was wrong.

__Flashback____

_"A-are you saying... that my father is alive?" The young gypsy said in a small voice. Batman only stared at her with a special blend of cynicism and slight surprise that only he could pull off._

_"Are you telling me that you didn't know that your father is alive?" he pressed further in a tone that belied his obvious disbelief. "This is the first time I heard that excuse." Jinx's eyes snapped up to him._

_"It is NOT an EXCUSE!" She yelled furiously, her eyes instinctively turning red as her hands balled into fists. "And I'm NOT lying! As far as I know, my father has been dead for sixteen years!" she hissed._

_"Don't you DARE lie to me! Not after all he's done!" Batman yelled back, mouth twitching in thinly veiled frustration._

_"SHUT UP, SHUT UP **SHUT**_** UP!"** _She screamed as she bashed her fists on the couch she was sitting on. A raw burst of power exploded from her body with a slight swish and boom, forcing all the occupants in the room to close their eyes from the sheer brilliance. When they opened their eyes, it was as if the couch detonated by itself; bits of couch filling were flying around along with torn pieces of red cloth, cinders and ash on the floor below them, and pieces of char lying around._

_Jinx looked shocked at her own display of power for a second before she just ran out of the room._

_"Jinx, wait!" Robin yelled after her in concern, only to be rewarded with a sad glare._

_"Just leave me alone." She said, dejectedly, before she made her way to the top of the tower, with Robin hot on her heels._

_And for the second time that day, all of the titans had the same thought._

What the HELL just happened?

__End_of_Flashback__

Starfire sighed again.

At times like these, she wished that Earth was much simpler. '_Why must the human race complicate their lives by deceiving and hurting each other?'_ She thought to herself sadly. '_What is the purpose in that? Why do they take so much pleasure in snide comments and treachery? Yes, I admit, my people are rather fond of war and fighting, however, at the end of the day everyone is on good terms! It is not like here where pain can last a lifetime and cause a rift between loved ones.'_

She smiled sadly. All she could do now was hope and pray that everything would turn out well.

* * *

I love EVERYONE who bothered to review! :D And dont worry, Jinx will meet her daddy soon enough. Also, the next chapter will be a LOT longer :)

Now, i'd like to hear everyone's opinion on something :)

It occurred to me that some people want this to be a RobinxJinx story instead of a Flinx and RobStar story (Both options will still fit the storyline either way) So i'm going to raise a poll which will end 2 weeks from now :) If nobody responds, or it will be a tie, the original one will be used. You can pm me, put it on the reviews, or go to my poll :) Thanks for reading!


	16. Baby! Robin and Jinx: The Talk

Alright, there's been too much angst, drama, and plot twists in this story so far its physically killing me :/ So, what better way to diffuse that than a little kiddie Robin and Jinx? :)

This is NOT, I repeat, NOT part of the main story plot. This is a small one-shot of Robin and Jinx growing up that I made so that it could diffuse some tension… and also because most of this story only shows that they _were_ best friends and not the _why _and the _how._

_p.s. the misspellings are largely intentional, as even Robin and Jinx made grammatical mistakes when they were kids :)_

The Poll results as of now: Jinx/KidFlash-5 Robin/Jinx-5

**Keep voting! :D**

* * *

"Mommy, what does sex mean?"

Mary Grayson promptly spat out her tea in surprise, coughing as some of it went down the wrong pipe. Today was one of those rare days when she and her family were not busy with training or a performance, and she had intended to savor every bit of it by reading her favorite book and drinking some chamomile tea. Of course, this fantasy was shattered by her small child asking a question she would have hoped to have been asked at least ten years from now. The small boy looked at her expectantly and she felt herself freak out a bit.

She was so not ready for _the talk_!

"W-what did you say, Hon?" She asked her beloved, adorable, _5-year-old_ son, silently hoping that she heard him wrong and that this was just a big misunderstanding. The little toddler only tilted his head in confusion.

"Sex Mommy!" He repeated slowly, his intelligent navy eyes looking at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She felt the blood drain from her face as the panic set in. No, no, _no_! She was _not_ having this discussion while she could still have more children!

"W-where did you get that word sweety?" She questioned nervously, setting down her tea for fear of her breaking her mug in surprise. The young lad shrugged.

"Daddy said it when he was talking to uncle Murray! He said c-congra-tuwations on the sex!" He smiled widely, happy to have been able to successfully say the long word. Mary felt her eyes harden at the mention of her careless, idiotic, soon-to-be-sleeping-on-the-couch-for-a-week husband.

"He did, did he?" She asked in a threateningly sweet manner. Dick nodded in reply, not noticing the suddenly murderous aura that surrounded his mother.

"Yep! He said uncle Murray went to a-a-" He struggled to remember the name. "-a stwip club!" Mary felt her eye start to twitch in anger.

Forget a week! Her husband would be lucky to remember what a bed looked like!

"What else did they talk about, Hon?" She asked in a tone that could make anybody's blood run cold. Her small son continued, completely unaware of her anger,.

"Well... Daddy said that he was really happy for uncle Murray and that he should be careful not to get a girl pr-pregant. He also said that she must have been really hot to catch his eye." Dick frowned. "But uncle Murray still had both of his eyes! How can she catch it if he still has them? And why would she get his eye if she was on fire?" He asked curiously, his small fist covering his mouth as he started to think hard. In spite of her anger, Mary smiled at the adorableness of her kid.

"He doesn't mean it, Hon. Its just an expression." Dick nodded in understanding.

"So... whats sex?" Mary gave out the kind of cross between a growl and a hiss that only a mother can do.

"Why dont you ask your father?" She smiled a poisonous smile as she headed towards the door of her trailer. "I think he knows more than I do." Taking a deep breath, she yelled.

"**_JOHNATHAN SMITH GRAYSON! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE _****_NOW!__"_**

Only a few moments later, a well-toned man ran towards the trailer, his eyes full of both fear for his survival and confusion as to what brought on his doom.

"W-what is it, my loving wife whom I love so, so much and I would do anything for?" He asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Mary gave him a look that made him shrink back in fear.

"Dickie, Hon, tell Daddy what you told me." She hissed. Dick shot his mother another confused look before obeying.

"I heard you talk to uncle Murray about a stwip cwub!" The small boy watched in confusion as his father got paler. _Is Daddy sick? _Dick thought to himself worriedly.

"W-well-"

"Now ask your beloved Daddy what you asked me." Mary hissed again, this time crossing her arms threateningly.

"Whats sex?" His Dad spluttered as his eyes bugged out.

_Shit._

"You see-" He hesitated, looking desperately at his wife for help only to be met by cruel anger.

"You heard him _Johnathan._ Please explain to our _5-year-old_ child what sex is!"

"Y-you see son, when a man and a woman really love each other-"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted the tense atmosphere of the room. John silently thanked the heavens for the distraction as he opened up the door to reveal a small, pale girl who he recognized as the daughter of the new gypsy act a few trailers over. She gave him what he assumed was a cheeky smile (He couldn't see her face very well through the arabian dancer-styled face cloth she always wore.)

"Hi Mr. Grayson! Is your son home?" She asked happily, silvery pale eyes shining with mischief. John almost swore in relief.

"Yeah, he is... Dick! There's someone here to see you!" The small boy ran towards the door to meet his friend, who smiled wider when she saw him.

"Lets go play! Come on! We're wasting the sun!" She cried, grabbing his hand and tugging him away from his parents. Dick looked at his mom and gave her his best puppy-dog-eyes pout.

"Please mom! Can I go? I'll be back by sunset I swear!" Mary sighed and nodded. Dick gave her a huge grin.

"Thanks mom!" He pulled away from is friend long enough to give her a small hug before racing outside with the little girl hot on his heels, slamming the door as they went.

"Come on Jhanya! I heard there's a new baby tiger over with the trainers-!" The couple listened the the voices of the children as they faded completely, after which John sighed, giddy with obvious relief.

"Woah, we dodged a bullet." He laughed out nervously. Then, he felt it - a murderous aura that was thirsting for his blood. Well, not that he had been expecting any less from his wife. His strong, unforgiving, independent wife.

"What were you _thinking?!_" She screamed at him. John cowered in fear of the woman he married, who looked just about ready to castrate him right then and there, witnesses be damned. "He's _five_ damn it! How could you talk about sex in front of him?! And a _strip club?!"_

"But honey-"

"Don't 'But honey' me mister!" She hissed, causing John to flinch backwards in complete terror.

_This is going to be a long day. _He sobbed silently to himself.

* * *

"Hey, Jhanya, d'ya know what sex is?" Dick asked thoughtfully. After a good half-hour of playing with the small cub, they were promptly shooed out by Mrs. Hudson and now they were laying on the green grass, completely and utterly bored. Jhanya looked at him thoughtfully for a second before shaking her head.

"No. What is it?" Dick shrugged.

"I dunno. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't tell me." Jhanya pouted a bit before smirking mischievously.

"We can figure it out!" Dick raised his eyebrow.

"How?"

"We can solve it by using clues in the words!" She sat up and crossed her legs. Dick visibly lit up at her plan.

"Ohhh! Good idea! We'll be like Shersock Homes and Wilson!" He mimicked her position on the grass as he recounted the 'clues' that he heard his Daddy say earlier, before he looked like the boogeyman was watching him.

"So what are the clues, Shersock?"

"Well, Daddy said co-congwatulations to Uncle Murray for having sex." Jhanya nodded thoughtfully as she listened to him. "He also said that the wo-woman had to be really hot to get his eye... and he went to a stwip club!" Dick held up three of his fingers for each of the clues.

"Thats all." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Whats a stwip club?"

"Oh, I know!" Jhanya said loudly, raising her right hand as she did it. "Its a club for people with stwipes! You know, like the ones on a tiger!" Dick looked at her, mouth agape and completely astonished at her insight.

"Woah, you're right!" He smiled happily as he clapped his hands. "You're so smart Jhanya!" She gave him a proud -bordering on smug- smile.

"I know." Dick laughed, shoving Jhanya's shoulders lightly before he continued.

"People say congwatulations when someone does something really cool right?" Jhanya nodded. "Well maybe sex is like a game that he won!" Jhanya frowned slightly.

"But if its a game, why won't your Mommy let us play?" Dick shrugged.

"Maybe its a super secret game that you can only play in the stwip club!" Jhanya's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" She gasped. "Maybe people can only have sex if they have stwipes! Thats why he went to a stwipe club!" Dick nodded.

"I think so too!" He grinned. "Now all we have to know is why the lady had to be on fire to get Uncle Murray's eye!"

"Its part of the game!" Jhanya grinned happily. "You know, like Finny the fire-breather! They get in costumes and then play sex!"

"Yay, we figured it out! We're the bestest detectives eva!" Dick exclaimed cheerfully, pumping his fists up in a kiddy manner. Jhanya laughed.

"Take that Shersock and Wilson!"

"Ohhh Jhanya!" He cried happily, standing up as he did so. Jhanya gave him a curious look.

"What?" Dick grinned mischievously.

"Lets play sex!"

* * *

John sobbed inwardly as his wife continued to scold him mercilessly, going on and on about how irresponsible he was to talk about such inappropriate things in front of his kid, who was, in her words, 'Only five _fucking_ years old!'

Well, it wasn't exactly his fault that he didn't see Dick listening on his conversation with Murray! It was just... incredibly bad timing. He flinched slightly as she gave him a look that could easily down an elephant. Okay, maybe it was his fault that he didn't look around properly before talking about sex, especially since he was the one who was supposed to be taking care of his son for the day.

Another knock interrupted the bickering couple.

John sighed happily, thanking God under his breath for the distraction. Mary shot him her classical 'this isn't over by a fucking mile' face before she composed herself a bit and she opened the door to reveal his friend Murray and two small children.

Okay, maybe he counted his blessings too fast.

_Way_ too fast.

His adorable five year old son was covered in stripes of every color with what he hoped to be watercolor paint. He had confetti all over his face and what appeared to be a makeshift tail out of jumprope tied to his waist. His shoes and clothes were grassy and muddy, and his hair was was gelled to look like two devil horns(which strangely enough had some wood shavings in it). He also had pink whiskers and a moustache drawn on his cheeks.

On the other hand, Jhanya was covered in lots of pieces of teardrop-shaped red colored paper that were glued to her dress, the bottom part of which was slightly burned and wet. Her arms were covered in chalk dust, and a nest of feathers and leaves adorned her head. Even weirder, her face had two streaks of mud on each cheek, similar to the ones that soldiers have when they go to battle.

He heard his wife take a deep breath, trying to contain her thinly veiled anger.

"Dick, Honey, what in heavens name were you both doing?" She asked. Dick gave her the broadest, proudest, biggest grin he could muster.

"Jhanya and I were having sex!" John's eyes bugged out as he suddenly felt his chances of surviving to the next day drop to zero.

Mary snapped her neck to him as she hissed, completely livid.

"**_JOHNATHAN_!**"

"Uh-Ugh-umm... I love you...?"

* * *

This is the first time I EVER wrote something like this, so no flames please :) Also, tell me if you want more baby!Robin and baby!Jinx adventures, and around what age xD


	17. Red Heads

Polls are down, and I can confidently say that Flinx and Robstar won xD The results are as follows:

Robin&Jinx - 8 votes Flinx&Robstar - 10 votes

**BUT**, out of respect for the (Rob-inx? J-obin?) shippers, I will write an alternate reality one-shot where they end up together (I'll post the title in the next chapter of this story) Nothing fancy, just something to weigh in. Once again, I hope this is up to par, and I sincerely hope that you guys, my lovely readers, would like it :D

* * *

Jinx sighed as she pulled back from the heartwarming embrace. Everything was coming at her fast - way too fast - , and she had a hard time adjusting to... well, everything.

Especially the part about her father.

'_This is all like some pathetic, twisted story.' _She thought to herself darkly as Robin continued to pet her head comfortingly. _'Like some maniac is trying to shove all the shit i've been through into the span of a week.' _She sighed sadly to herself. She felt the boy beside her shift slightly as he turned to face towards the sunset.

"Thank you." She said softly, not able to meet his eyes-err, mask. Robin gave her another sad grin.

"Anytime - Well, maybe not anytime, I really don't like the feeling of your snot on my shirt." Robin replied cheekily, theatrically wiping off invisible traces of her tears on his red uniform, trying subtly to cheer her up. Jinx grinned half-heartedly at the attempt as she punched him in the shoulder.

"There's the Jhanya I know. I was beginning to think that she disappeared under all that pink hair." He smiled for a moment before he suddenly got serious again, questioning and curious without being overtly demanding.

"Jhanya... What exactly happened?" He asked softly, unsure of what her reaction would be. Jinx sighed tiredly, knowing instinctively exactly what he meant.

"Your mom found out that I was being abused." She replied, her voice once again soft. She felt her best friend tense, and she half expected him to make a comment, but he somehow thought against it and just nodded. Jinx took that as a form of encouragement and continued. "She tried to call the cops, but my mothe - Jeanne figured it out and we left before she could do anything. After that, we went travelled and performed around for a while, until _it_ happened." Jinx took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a hard lump in her throat as she remembered that fateful night.

"We stopped by in a nearby city for food and supplies when a bunch of thugs caught up to us." Jinx looked down, suddenly taking a lot of interest in the state of her knuckles. "I don't remember much of what they said, but they kept yelling about how '**He**' failed to give them what they wanted, and how **'He**' deserved it for betraying the Mob." She paused again as Robin started to rub her back.

"They beat us mercilessly, shoved the both of us into the trailer, poured kerosine on it, and then burned it with us inside." Jinx lifted her sleeve where a large, ugly gash remained. She felt Robin's had behind her clench angrily. "I was barely able to escape, but Jeanne died from the fire." She tugged the cloths back down before continuing on with her story.

"After that, I had to fend for myself in the streets. I had to steal for food, fight for a place to sleep, and try to avoid people who could hurt me. Thats when the HIVE mistress found me." She sighed again. "She said she could give me a place to sleep and eat without fear of being jumped. At first, I thought it was too good to be true, but now I realize that I was probably better off without them." She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Everything I ever loved crumbled into nothing, destroyed without a second glance. If I were to do anything in this world, it might as well be bad - or at least, so I thought." A rare genuine smile graced her lips. "Then all of a sudden, this **idiot** in red and yellow comes barging in, throwing roses around left and right - convinced that I should become a hero." A chuckle rumbled out of her companion's lips.

"Kid Flash did that? Really?" He laughed softly as he shook his head. "That explains so much."She raised a non-existent eyebrow, more than a little amused and silently urging him to go on. Robin gave her a small resemblance of a smirk. "I'll tell you later."

Jinx shrugged noncommittally before smiling again. "Never, ever, let him hear this, but he's probably the only reason why I didn't hesitate to leave my pathetic excuse of a team. I mean, of course, there's the part of them being completely stupid and, well... annoying, but he's the one who convinced me that there's something better out there for me. That there might be a better life – " Her voice trailed off into the wind as she looked at Robin, who had this all-knowing smirk on his face.

"I see he's growing on you." He said simply, though his eyes were saying something else entirely. She blushed slightly as she gave him a quick shove.

"What about you, mister I'm-in-love-with-an-alien-princess?" She retorted haughtily as Robin went tomato red at her statement.

"Wh-who-what…? How did you-?" Jinx rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Oh please. Your body language practically screams that you love her. I'll be surprised if anybody on your team doesn't know…" She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Okay, Green-and-dense probably wouldn't know, but I'm sure Madame Gothica and Cybergeek would know by now. Hell, I'd bet a couple bucks that even that worm thing of hers knows you're hopeless." Robin fought down his blush as he started to defend his team.

"They're not bad people you know... You guys just met in less-than-good circumstances." He smiled slightly. "I'm sure that if you guys could just get together, you'd get along." She rolled her eyes at him.

"They'll get my respect when they earn it." Robin sighed, knowing that this was probably the best that he's going to get from her for a while.

"Well, at least we still have something in common, even after all these years." He smirked slightly as she gave him a confused expression.

"What is it?" He grinned.

"We're both hopelessly in love with red-heads."

* * *

Slade paced around his battered and bruised mansion with a frown, his ill-calculated win-win situation ruined. _'I must have misjudged how good their relationship was.' _He thought darkly. _'To think, she would help him escape even after apprehending her time and time again, even after forcing her to endure bouts of humiliating defeat.' _

He had honestly thought that there would only be two possible outcomes after knowing what he knew.

Either Jinx would, in her desperation to get back what she had lost, erase all of Robin's memories, or Robin would, out of anger and the feeling of betrayal, hurt and/or kill Jinx, leaving her out of the picture and give him a taste of the dark side, which Slade was so sure would persuade him to reconsider his place in the light...

It was a simple miscalculation on his part.

One he would never let happen again.

He sighed as he continued pacing, trying to think of another plan to have his perfect apprentice back where he belonged. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an unmistakable pink glimmer on the floor. Grinning evilly, he walked over and picked up the precious gemstone, which Jinx had, in her haste, dropped.

"Fine..." He whispered to no-one in particular as he tucked the powerful gem inside his pocket.

"Time for plan B."

* * *

WOOOOOO~~ :D Try to guess what he has planned next~ I hope everyone would like this chapter~ also, if you have any ideas, please review or pm me and let me know~ :D


	18. SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Okay, this is going to be a bit different...**

**Since a lot of you guys really wanted RoJinx** (a surprising amount actually) ,** I'm going to do my best to give you that. :D**

**I'm going to post a new story entitled** "To Return What was Lost" **within the next new days.  
**

**It will be a sort of edited version of "My Most Prized Possession", however...**

**Jinx and Kid Flash are just friends.**

**Robin and Starfire are just friends.**

**Robin will end up with Jinx :)**

**Of course, there would be a bit more changes in plot and point of view, since its bad to just copy-paste the chapters,**

**But the important details would still remain :)**

**I hope this would make you guys happy :D**

**kimi-hime-chan**


End file.
